Hereafter And Forever
by ceresvulcan
Summary: Did Will and Grace really not speak for 20 years? Why was there no mention of Elliott in the finale? The sequel to "Between The Lines". Find out what happened in Jack and Karen's lives during those 20 years we never saw.
1. A Year Ago Today

Author's Notes: This will tell what happened during those 20 years we never got to see. There will be a date at the beginning of each chapter. The chapters will spans days, months, and even years. But I hope this will suffice as a sequel to "Between The Lines", and a follow up on Jack and Karen. The song lyrics used in this chapter are "A Year Ago Today" by Delta Goodrem.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 1: A Year Ago Today

(May 19, 2009)

The loud, consistent ringing of her cell phone was what woke Karen up this morning. She groaned loudly as she rolled over in bed, and reached onto the table for it, not even bothering to open her eyes yes. She yawned before she put it up to her mouth.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Walker?" It was a female voice.

Karen sighed, it was much to early in the morning for the phone to be ringing.

"Ms. Walker?" The voice came again.

"Yes. Speaking. Who is this?" Karen groaned silently as she sat up in bed. She noticed she was alone, but smiled when she heard the sound of running water in the bathroom.

My name is Wilhelmina Cavanaugh. I'm calling because I'm thinking of hiring a Ms. Grace Adler as the designer of the redecoration project at my hotel, and she has you listed as a reference."

"Oh yes." Karen replied.

Karen didn't really work with Grace anymore, but Grace sometimes put her as a reference. Even though she had divorced Stan, she was still in good standing with many of the acquaintances she had made. And sometimes she would stop by to see Grace on days when Jack was working. "The Badge" had quickly fallen through after the whole fiasco with Jack's voice being dubbed, but so far he had been able to find some work here and there doing commercials and small TV roles.

"Would you recommend her, Ms. Walker?" The woman asked.

"Oh sure, I'd recommend Grace for anything. Except fashion advice, because that is just not her cup of tea." Karen laughed. "Yeah honey, let her redecorate for you. You won't be disappointed. Ok? Bye-bye."

Karen hung up the phone and groaned loudly, dropping it back on the table. "From now on, I don't answer my phone before 10:30." She then heard the water shut off, and she pulled the covers down, crawling to the foot of the bed.

She grinned as she watched the bathroom door open.

"Morning sexy….ahhh! Rosie!" Karen gawked at Rosario standing there in a plush white bathrobe and her hair in a towel, "Where's Jack?"

"He went out to get bagels." Rosario answered.

"Well what are you doing using our bathroom?"

"Mine was out of that chamomile shampoo that I like."

Karen glared at her, "So why didn't you just take the bottle with you?"

Rosario said nothing, only smiling. Karen grumbled as she climbed out of bed, found her robe and slippers and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

~~~~**~~~~

_Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than  
A year ago today_

Jack smiled as he saw Karen appear at the foot of the stairway. He hurried over and pulled her into his arms, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"How are you still the most beautiful person in the world at this hour in the day?" He asked.

"Magic." Karen laughed, kissing him once again. "And what about you Jackie? Walking around here with a body like yours, I may be forced to do dirty things to you in front of the fireplace."

Rosario rolled her eyes, "I think I liked it better when he was a flouncing homo and you were eternally bitchy."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Karen snapped, pointing her finger at Rosario, "Don't you start with me! I can still bitch with the best of them!"

The three of them sat down together at the table. At some point Jack had managed to convince Karen to allow Rosario to eat breakfast with them, which Karen reluctantly agreed too. Jack knew better than to push for lunch or dinner.

"Do you have work today Jackie?" Karen asked.

"No. I made sure I wouldn't because I wanted to spend today with you." Jack said.

"Why?"

"Karen. Don't you remember? It was a year ago today that we all moved in here together."

"Oh my god, I did forget!" Karen exclaimed, "Oh poodle, that's so sweet of you to remember. What are we going to do today?"

"Oh, I know, we should all go on a picnic together." Rosario said.

Jack and Karen were quiet, staring at her.

"Um, sorry Rosie, you're not invited." Jack said, his lips pouty, "Anyway…I have an idea Kare! Let's go on a picnic in the park!"

"Oh that sounds fabulous Jackie, I'd like that."

"And then, afterward, we can go shopping and pick you out something pretty."

"Jackie…" Karen giggled, "I love when you spoil me!" Karen took a sip of her morning Bailey's, with a bit of coffee mixed in. "Oh, but first we have to stop by Grace's office. Some old woman called me this morning for a recommend…and I gave it of course, but she sounded shifty. Gracie will get in over her head and get taken advantage of, so I better just give her a quick run-through of dealing with wealthy people 101."

"Karen, Grace isn't an amateur. She knows what she's doing." Jack said.

"That and I heard a new shop just opened a few doors over, and supposedly they have Armani that isn't available anywhere else yet." She winked at Jack.

"Well don't just sit there, drink your coffee!"

~~~~**~~~~

Jack and Karen walked into the old familiar office of Grace Adler designs, which hadn't changed in the least. It was still a cluttered mess, and Karen's old desk was even the same.

"Grace!" Karen called out.

A tiny little girl with bouncy reddish curls came running out of the swatch room, "Kare-Kare!" She ran straight to Karen, who bent down to scoop up the little girl.

"Hi Leeloo! Where's your mom?"

"Karen." Grace's voice came, "For like, the 75th time, please don't call her that. Her name is Laila. She's getting confused."

Karen set little Laila down, who then saw Jack and ran to him.

"What are you doing here Karen?" Grace asked.

"I got a phone call this morning from some woman named Wilhelmina Cavanaugh."

"Oh my god. Mrs. Cavanaugh actually called you for a recommendation? You told her yes, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh Karen, thank you. You have no idea what a job this is. The money I could make from this alone is enough to give me the rest of the year off. Which…I might take to spend some more time with Laila." Grace smiled at her daughter playing patty-cake with Jack.

"Gracie, I don't want you to overwhelm yourself. Now you make sure you aren't being taken advantage of. I know women like her, they can be very crafty."

"Like you were Karen?"

"Huh? What do you mean were?" Karen asked.

"Come on Kare, we've all changed a little. We've grown and matured. I think Jack's made an honest woman out of you." Grace grinned.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that. Come on Jackie, let's go throw pennies at people who are badly dressed and shout 'try again!'."

Karen turned and walked out the door, Jack shrugged as he followed after all.

Grace shook her head, "Some things never change."

~~~~**~~~~

"Karen! Karen!" Jack called after her as Karen walked ahead of him on the sidewalk. "Karen, stop!" Karen threw a penny at a passing old lady, Jack then caught up with her and grabbed her by the hand. "Karen! What's wrong?"

"Grace is right Jackie, I've gone soft."

"Karen…no you haven't. You're still the same rude, materialistic, gold-digging, narcissist that I love."

"Am I?" Karen kicked at the ground.

"Of course. The way you threw change at that old woman was inspiring. May I?" Jack held out his hand. Karen smiled at she handed him a penny. Jack joined her in throwing change at the same old woman, the two of them laughing.

They watched the woman grab the attention of a passing police officer.

"Limo!" Jack yelled, "Hurry!"

~~~~**~~~~

As the limo drove to their Central Park destination, Karen felt Jack intertwine his fingers with hers, "Happy Anniversary Kare."

Karen said nothing, simply pulling him in for a kiss.

_Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today_


	2. Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

Author's Notes: This was my attempt to bring some comedy into the scene. Oh, and big big thank you to dwizzle22, ErisRocks, xABiVx, Julie-N-Maggie Fan, and anyone else I may have missed for being such awesome readers and reviewers. You guys make me smile, and keep me going!

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 2: Don We Now Our Gay Apparel!

(Dec 24, 2009)

There was a brisk cold feeling in the air. Snow was falling, people were ice skating at Rockefeller Center, and the tree in Times Square was brightly lit. It was indeed Christmas in New York City. Karen and Rosie were back at the penthouse finishing up the decoration, and Jack was out venturing on a last minute shopping trip.

The shops were a madhouse, as anyone would suspect. But there was still one more gift he had to buy, for Karen. He had decided to wait because he knew Karen was a snooper, as much as she protested that she wasn't. He couldn't trust Rosie with the gift, she would spill the beans easier than anyone.

So here he was, back at Barney's in the middle of the last minute shopping rush. It was a suicide trip.

The store was mostly filled with women, running and screaming at each other, fighting over sweaters. The few men that Jack saw were probably hurrying to find the gift they had forgotten for their wife or child, that panicked look in their eyes. But Jack knew exactly what he wanted and where it was.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he turned the corner and saw it still hanging on the rack.

A deep purple cashmere coat with a dark purple fur trim and jeweled cuffs. It was gorgeous, and just right for Karen. She would look amazing in it. He picked it up, and was about to go pay for it and walk out happily when a brown suede men's jacket caught his eye.

_Karen can't be the only well dressed one, can she?_ Jack thought to himself, as he picked up the suede jacket and examined it. He laid the purple coat over the rack, just for a moment so he could try on the jacket. It fit good, felt good, but there wasn't a mirror to be seen.

Jack finally spotted one just across the aisle, so he walked over to take a look.

Elsewhere in the store, there was a ruckus going on. A man with short dark hair, wearing a brown jacket, and faded jeans much like Jack was wearing, was sprinting through the crowd running from security. In his hand a bag full of stolen clothing.

The shoplifter turned a corner quickly, losing the security officers temporarily. The door was in sight. The man made a b-line for it.

Jack had just gotten through admiring the suede jacket he had tried on. But decided not to buy it just now, Karen's gift came first. He was walking back over to where the registers where, when the shoplifter ran directly into him.

Jack was knocked from his feet, dropping the coat. The shoplifter also fell, and dropped the bag he was carrying, sending the items flying out onto the floor.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, about to protest to whomever this person was. But before he could say another word, the man was up and running.

Jack stood and brushed himself off, still a little baffled at what had just happened. He started to pick up the coat, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of strong hands.

"Got you buddy! " A gravelly voice growled.

Jack was a bit to shocked to put up a struggle, so he just stood there for a moment, trying to get a look at this person. He heard the man speak again.

"Hey Joe, I got him. Stupid nut tripped and fell." The man laughed. "Lucky we caught him too. Looks like he was trying to steal one of those cashmere princess coats."

"Excuse me? I wasn't trying to steal anything. The man you're looking for ran out the door." Jack protested.

"A likely story." The man said.

Jack felt handcuffs going around his wrist.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't do anything! I have to get home! It's Christmas! My girlfriend is waiting for me!"

"Yeah, you have a girlfriend and I'm Santy Clause." The man laughed as he dragged Jack away.

~~~~**~~~~

To say Will was surprised when he got a phone from Jack claiming he was in jail was an understatement. Jack had done a lot of stupid things in his day, but getting arrested topped them all.

When Will walked into the downtown office of the Manhattan Police Department, Jack was standing in the holding cell leaning against the bars, a sad look on his face.

Will started laughing, "Oh my god. I can't believe what I'm looking at."

"Will! This is not funny! It's Christmas Eve! I should be with Karen! And they took the gift I was going to buy for her." Jack pouted.

"Jack, how did this even happen? I mean, I've accused you of doing a lot of things. Public indecency, noise pollution, acting a general fool…but stealing? Jack?"

"I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Some guy ran into me and then took off! They don't believe me, Will."

At that moment, an officer walked into the room. He looked Will up and down.

"You're D'Angelo's boyfriend, aren't you?" The officer asked.

Will smiled, "Why yes I am."

"I like Vince. He's a good guy. He says nice things about you."

"Oh really? Like uh…what sort of things does he say?"

"Hello!" Jack yelled, "Can we bond later and just get me out of here!" He whined.

"Oh yeah, um…." Will scratched his head, "What evidence do you have to keep my friend here in jail?"

"Security officers saw him running out of the store, trip, and drop all the stolen goods onto the floor."

"No they did not, because that did not happen!" Jack yelled.

Will sighed, "How much is his bail?"

"$500." The officer replied.

"For a first offense?" Will asked.

"This is not my first offense, Will! No, wait…what I mean is, I shouldn't have an offense, because I didn't do it!"

At that moment, Karen came running through the doors.

Jack looked wide-eyed at Will, "You called her?"

"She called me, looking for you."

"Well did you have to tell her I was here? Oh god." Jack sank down to his knees.

"Honey! What the hell happened?" Karen said, walking over to the cell.

"No Karen, look away. I don't want you to see me like this. Once a witty and elegant man reduced to the status of a common criminal."

"Jack, you didn't do anything." Will said.

Karen sighed, "You don't have to be embarrassed, poodle. I've been arrested a time or two."

"You have?" Jack said, pulling himself back up.

"Yeah. Out doing wild and crazy things like teenagers do, had to call my mom to come bail me out. I felt pretty humiliated."

"That's how Jack feels right now." Will said.

Jack glared at him.

"You stop it, Wilma!" Karen snapped, "That might have been ok before, but nowadays the only person allowed to put down my Jackie is me!"

"Thanks Kare."

Karen smiled and leaned into kiss him through the bars.

Will winced, "Ok, let's just get out of here." He walked over to the desk to pay Jack's bail.

~~~~**~~~~

The three of them walked outside together, Jack pulling his coat closed tight around him. He suddenly remembered Karen's gift. He grabbed Will's shoulder and pulled him over to him "Will!" He said in a loud whisper. "What did they do with the coat? The big purple one?"

"I guess they took it as evidence." Will shrugged.

"Well can I get it back?"

"I don't think so."

Jack frowned, "Great, now I don't have a present for Karen."

"Oh Jack, it'll be ok. You'll think of something." Will said, draping an arm across Jack's shoulders.

"Well…she has been wanting to have sex on the piano."

"Ok." Will quickly moved his arm, "I'll see you guys later. Merry Christmas!" Will hurried off to catch a cab, as Jack and Karen went toward their limo.

~~~~**~~~~

_(The next day)_

Christmas morning arrived, and in the Walker-McFarland household, everyone gathered to exchange their gifts. Rosario was given a new vacuum cleaner. Jack got several nice sweaters and some new shoes from Karen. And Karen was very happy with the ruby earrings and the old Victrola player Jack had found for her.

Jack and Karen were now riding the elevator up to Will and Vince's apartment. The presents had gone over wonderfully. But Jack still wished he could've seen her face when he handed her that coat.

"I love my presents, poodle. Thank you." Karen exclaimed.

"Sure, Kare."

Karen's shoulders sank, "What's wrong honey? Are you still upset about the gift the police took?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed loudly.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. It's fine. It's Christmas. We're here to see Will, and then Gracie later on. Smile, poodle. For me?"

Jack mustered up a grin.

"There's my boy!" Karen kissed his cheek.

They stepped off the elevator, and didn't bother knocking as they walked into apartment 9C. Vince was in the kitchen holding Ben, and Will was touching up the Christmas tree.

"Hey!" Will greeted him. "It's so good to see you! Without bars in front of your face!" He hugged Jack and Karen. Karen took off her coat and dropped it on the back of a chair.

"Hi Vincenzo." Karen said, wandering into the kitchen and beginning her hunt for alcohol.

"It's Vince." Vince corrected her.

Karen stared at him, "Whatever." She shrugged.

Over by the fireplace, Will patted Jack on the arm. "You're still upset about the coat, aren't you?"

"It was perfect Will. So, so perfect."

"Really Jack? Perfect? I don't know. It didn't seem that perfect to me."

"Well you were…huh?"

Will grinned as he signaled Jack to look into the box sitting on the end of the table.

"Is it?"

Will nodded.

"How did you?"

"Vince pulled some strings." Will looked over at Vince as if to acknowledge he had told Jack about the coat.

Jack picked up the box and walked over to Karen, who was already sipping at a glass of red wine. "Karebear, I've got one more gift for you. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Jackie." Karen took the lid off and looked in the box. She gasped. "Oh my god. It's perfect."

Jack shot a look at Will as if to say, "I told you so."

"So you like it?" Jack asked.

Karen said nothing, setting the box down on the counter and taking Jack by the hand. She pulled him in the direction of Will's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Showing you how much I like it." Karen replied.

Will called after them, "Wait, guys…not in our…." The door slammed. He turned around and looked over at Vince with an unpleasant expression. Vince simply flipped a pancake, and shrugged.


	3. The Boys Of Summer Pt 1

Author's Notes: Jack and Karen decide to take a Hawaii vacation. But what happens when Karen is asked to pose for a photo shoot, and Jack finds the photographer constantly flirting with her? In my mind, the photographer was played by Tom Selleck. ^_^

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 3: The Boys Of Summer

(June 14, 2010)

"Ohhhhhh, Jackie." Karen groaned as she stepped out of the limo that had picked them up at the airport. "There are so many tourists around. Why couldn't we have gone somewhere more private? You know there's a roomy little bungalow down by the beach that I used to rent back in the day. I remember the bed being very roomy."

"Karen." Jack sighed, "This is supposed to be a vacation. Relax, have fun, experience a different part of life."

Karen cringed as a large balding man in Bermuda shorts walked by her, "Does it have to be this part of life, honey?"

"Hey, just be glad I made Rosario stay home. I spared you have to see her in a sarong, what more do you want?"

"You're right, poodle. You did do that for me, and I'm so glad to be here in sunny Hawaii. Let's have a great time!"

"Ok, Karen." Jack slipped his arm into hers, "Maybe you should cool it with the uppers for a while."

They walked into the hotel to check in, the bellboys pulling a rack of their luggage behind them.

~~~~**~~~~

When Jack and Karen got up to their suite, Karen immidiently went over and pulled open the billowy white curtains. The view was amazing. White sand beaches, mountain tops, palm trees, and ocean as far as the eye could see.

Karen fell onto the bed, melting into the covers. "Oh my god, this is the most comfortable bed I've ever been on." He sighed as he rolled into the pillow, "Karen! You have to come feel this!"

Karen turned around and giggled, a finger at her lips, "That's what she said."

She flopped down in the bed beside Jack and snuggled up to him, "Wow, you're right. I think it might even be better than our bed at home. But…is that possible?"

"Well…" Jack raised an eyebrow suggestively, "There's one way to find out."

"Why Jack McFarland…are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Karen smiled coyly. Jack pulled Karen on top of him, then rolled over so that he was on top of her. She shrieked happily. "Guess that answers my question."

Jack met her lips in a warm deep kiss, Karen moaning softly as she felt his hands entangling in her hair. Jack pulled her hair clip free, and let her dark brown locks fall around her shoulders. He continued kissing her down her throat, across her collarbone. Karen simply leaned her head back and shut her eyes momentarily as she felt Jack push her dress up and slip his hand between her legs.

She gasped as he touched her, feeling his lips upon her throat again. She groaned deep in her throat as he continued teasing her through the fabric of her panties, and untying the string of her dress that held it up around her neck with his free hand.

Karen reached up to grab his shirt, and he swatted her hand away.

"Uh-uh-uh…payback's a bitch, Kare." He said with a wicked smirk.

Karen groaned as she remembered now. The night she hadn't allowed him to do a thing to her until she was good and ready. It seemed now Jack was turning the tables.

His fingers grazed against her abdomen as he paused to watch her breasts rise and fall, almost hypnotized by the sound of her breath. It became a hollow echo in his ears, and everything else faded away. He leaned down to capture a taunt nipple between his lips, slightly grazing her with his teeth.

"Mmm...Jackie." She whispered harshly.

The wind blew the curtains open and they wafted across their bed like something out of a dream. Karen turned her head toward the window as she felt Jack move against her.

Unbeknownst to them two of them, from across the way in another room was a man, watching Karen intently through a pair of binoculars.

~~~~**~~~~

The next day Karen could hardly hold Jack back as he raced for the water, attempting to drag her along.

"Come on Karen! You have to get in! Have some fun!"

"Honey…saltwater…no." Karen shook her head. She was sporting a black full piece bathing suit and black mesh sarong that showed off her legs quite nicely. Karen laid out her big beach towel and umbrella, put on her sunglasses, and proceeded to pull out the ingredients for a Pina Colada from their cooler.

Jack was already waist deep in ocean.

There were people everywhere. Couples, families, little old men and women, teenagers, college kids on summer vacation. Jack turned and fell into the surf as a small wave rolled by him. He managed to get a bit of seawater in his mouth, and he spat it out making a face.

In the meantime, on the shore a man very well dressed in a grey business suit was approaching Karen.

"Excuse me Miss?" The man addressed her, "I don't mean to bother you, but I think you've taken my spot."

"Yeah, well, you're name wasn't on it. Finders keepers." Karen retorted.

"I'm sorry. Let me explain. My name is Howard Drake, and I'm afraid you're sitting on the site of my photo shoot that's supposed to occur here very shortly. The sun is falling just right on this area, and I had hoped to use it you see."

Karen took off her sunglasses and looked up at him, "A photo shoot? For what?"

"Oh nothing really. I'm just a photographer looking to expand my portfolio." He gazed at her, "My! I must say you have a very beautiful face."

Karen grinned, "Thank you. I know."

"What's your name?"

"Karen Walker." She blurted out without thinking. She suddenly bit her tongue, wishing she had used her alias instead.

"Are you married Ms. Walker?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then, would be alright if I asked you to pose in my photo shoot? I don't want to have to deal with a jealous husband thinking I'm making a move. I assure you it's all very professional."

"Well…I don't know…"

"Please? Let me buy you drink at the hotel bar, I'll explain to you my process and we can go from there."

Karen looked out to the water where Jack was still splashing around like a child at the pool.

"Alright."

About ten minutes later, Jack came wandering back onto the shore. He scanned the beach line for Karen, but didn't see her. He was sure he hadn't moved far from their spot, and looked again. He spotted their cooler and umbrella sitting unattended on the beach, and Karen was nowhere to be seen.

~~~~**~~~~

Jack made his way back to the hotel, and wasn't sure what to think when he finally saw Karen sitting at the hotel bar next to a strange man.

"Karen!" Jack yelled walking up to her, "What are you doing? I turned around and you were gone!"

"Oh hey poodle. This is Mr. Drake. He's a photographer."

Jack looked suspiciously at the man in the business suit, "A photographer? What are you photographing?"

"Beautiful women." Drake replied, taking Karen's hand and kissing it. Jack cleared his throat loudly, frowning. "I'm sorry Ms. Walker." Drake said to Karen, "I thought you told me you weren't married."

"I'm not married." Karen replied, "He's my….friend."

~~~~**~~~~

"She called me her friend, Will!" Jack yelled into the phone. "She looked right at me, and…she called me her friend. She's cheating on me, Will."

"Jack, you don't know that." Will said on the other end.

"Why would she just up and have a drink with a perfect stranger on our vacation?"

"Jack, go back and repeat the first part of that question slowly. Why would Karen go have drink? A free drink Jack! This is Karen here! Come on! You said the guy said he was a photographer."

"Yeah, he said he's here photographing beautiful women and he wants to take her picture."

Will sighed, "Jack! You're answering your own questions. Some guy offered to buy Karen a drink, complimented her, she's gone off with him and you're acting surprised. I know Karen has changed a little, but she is still Karen."

"But she called me her friend."

"Maybe she thought you would understand."

"Yeah, well. I don't."

"So tell her. Talk to her. But I really think you're worrying over nothing."

Jack heard the doorknob turn, "I think she's coming back, I have to go. Thanks Will."

"Talk to her."

"Yeah, I will, whatever. Bye." Jack set the phone down on the table and spun around just in time to see Karen waltz through the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Kare, where ya been?"

"Oh, just around. Checking out some of the shops. I missed you. You left so fast this afternoon."

"Yeah well, I'm sure Mr. Drake kept you company." Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and folded his arms across his chest.

Karen smirked, "Jackie…is that what you're upset about? Oh poodle, he's just some guy. Now listen…" Karen sat down beside him and hugged him around the waist, "It would take a lot more than some photographer with a fancy mouth to pull me away from you." She kissed his lips. "Don't worry, ok?"

"Ok." Jack nodded.

"Good boy." Karen kissed him quick a second time, "I gotta go."

"What? But you just got here?"

"I know, but Drake asked me to meet him in the bar tonight, said he wanted to discuss the photo shoot for tomorrow with me."

"You're still doing it?" Jack asked, standing up.

"Poodle, it's just pictures. Don't worry. I won't be long. I love you." She waved as she hurried out the door.

Jack sat back on the bed, not sure if she should stay and wait, or follow her. Something told him this man was not as pleasant as he seemed.

~~~~**~~~~

Downstairs, Howard Drake was waiting at the bar with two drinks in front of him. He looked around at the mostly empty room, and making sure the coast was cleared, poured a powdered substance into one of them and stirred it around.


	4. The Boys Of Summer Pt 2

Author's Notes: Forgive me, this chapter fell short of my own expectations, but I really didn't know what to do. Jack and Karen decide to take a Hawaii vacation. But what happens when Karen is asked to pose for a photo shoot, and Jack finds the photographer constantly flirting with her? In my mind, the photographer was played by Tom Selleck. ^_^

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 4: The Boys Of Summer Pt. 2

When Karen got down to the bar, she found Drake sitting at the far end of the bar waiting for her, with drinks already ordered.

"I didn't want to keep the bartender waiting." Drake said, "I hope you like this." He handed her a glass.

"Oh honey, I'll drink anything." She took the glass, but didn't take a drink. She set it back down, "But, before I do, run over this photo shoot with me."

"Oh…it'll take about two hours. There's a spot on the far side of the island near some cliffs that I'd like to take you. Tomorrow afternoon."

"Great." Karen smiled, picking up her drink. Drake watched in anticipation as she slowly brought it to her lips.

"Karen!"

Karen stopped and spun around at the sound of Jack's voice. "Jackie! I thought you were going to wait in the room."

"It's lonely without you." Jack said.

"Mr. Drake, I'll see you tomorrow." Karen said, "I have someone else I need to spend some time with tonight." Karen took Jack's hand and slid off the stool.

"But…" Drake started. He sighed in defeat, "Alright."

As they walked out of the bar, Jack turned around and grinned wickedly at Howard Drake, as if he knew he had won this round.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." Drake muttered.

~~~~**~~~~

Late the next morning, Jack and Karen met Drake at the docks, where he had rented a boat to take them over to the far side of the island, where he had told Karen the pictures were going to be taken. Jack still wasn't sure about any of this, but he figured if he came along the sleazebag would have no chance to make his move.

Drake and Jack kept exchanging uneasy glances the entire trip, but Karen seemed not to notice.

"You don't have any help?" Jack asked. "Kind of unusual to be doing this without any assistance."

"Other people don't know what I want. Only I do." Drake replied. "I know exactly what I want." He looked at Jack over the top of his glasses, and Jack instinctively moved closer to Karen, putting an arm around her.

Drake's cell phone rang, and he excused himself as he moved to the bow to take the call.

Jack grabbed Karen's arm, "Karen, I want to leave!" Jack said in a loud whisper.

"What?"

"He's trying to move in on you Karen. He's shifty."

Karen chuckled, "Jackie, you're paranoid."

"I'm serious Kare. I don't trust this guy."

"Jack, nothing is going to happen. Please, it's not like this is some 1960s murder movie." Karen laughed.

Drake walked back over to where they were, slipping his phone into his jacket, "I apologize, I had to take a business call." A large pocket knife tumbled from inside his coat, "Oops. How did that get there?" He wondered aloud, picking it up.

Jack and Karen quickly exchanged glances.

~~~~**~~~~

Jack sat on the beach near the water, letting the waves wash up just underneath him, and sitting where he could keep an eye on Drake and Karen. They were walking up a small rocky cliff with a low incline, and there were various shaped rocks and grasses along its edge.

"You wore what I asked you for, right?" Drake said, gazing at the long mesh top that Karen had on over her bathing suit.

"Yeah, I wore it." Karen took off the top, revealing a dark purple bikini with gold beading that hugged her figure nicely. Karen may have been an older woman, but her body certainly did not show it.

Jack sat up taller when he saw Karen toss her mesh top aside.

"Now what's going on honey? What's happening? What am I doing?" Karen asked, as she looked around at the sandy ground.

"Come over here." Drake took her hand and led her a little further upward. Down below, Jack was clenching his fists. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Will picked up.

"Will!"

"Jack?"

"He's all over her! Well…not all over her, but I really don't think taking her hand is necessary."

"Oh my god Jack, will you listen to yourself? Is this what being attracted to women does people? Because if it is, then I'm glad I'm not…"

"Bah-bah-bah! I am not attracted to women. I am attracted to Karen. And right now, some greasy bastard is trying to seduce her. Will he's got money and nice clothes and facial hair. What do I do?"

"Jack, you have all those things now. Well, except for the facial hair part."

"Maybe I shouldn't shave for a couple weeks, go for the scruffy look? What do you think?"

"I don't think the solution to your problem is facial hair. Jack, you are running up your phone bill more than is nessacery. Now if you're so worried about what they're doing, go up there."

"But that'll look suspicious."

"Then he'll back off! God! Does sleeping with Karen make you dumber too?"

"If you could see me, you'd see the unpleasant expression I have on my face right now."

"Jack, I'm hanging up. You do what you think is best." The line went dead.

Jack took a breath and stood up, going to make his way up to where Karen and Drake were.

Drake had Karen posed laying on her back, her knees up with one leg crossed over the other. She had one arm draped across her stomach, and the other laying up near her head, with a serene expression on her face. Drake had already snapped several photos.

"You're very good at this Karen, have you done this before?" He smiled.

"That's for me know, honey." Karen replied.

Drake chuckled at her response. "Ok, that's enough here. Now why don't you stand over by that tree over there?"

Karen slipped on her sandals and walked over to a small tree with low, but thick branches, its leaves gently wafting in the light afternoon breeze. Drake walked over and slipped between her and the tree trunk.

"Here, lean in towards me just a little…"

Jack happened to come up just now, and looked over to see Drake letting his hand slide down Karen's back, pulling her towards him.

"Karen!"

Karen leaned over, "Jackie, why are you up here?" She said, missing the disappointed groan Drake let out.

"Jack, please. You're distracting us. I can't work with you hovering."

"Hey, I'm just…"

"Jack, why don't you head back to the hotel?" Karen said.

"What?"

"Karen's right. Take the boat back and we'll call for another when we're ready to leave." Drake said.

"But I…"

"Jackie, please?" Karen asked.

He trusted her. He had to trust her. She wouldn't let anything happen. So, against his better judgment, he left. He tried to ignore the giggling he heard from Karen, trying to remind himself she was just being herself and having a good time. But their Hawaiian vacation was nearly over, and he had hardly gotten any time with her.

~~~~**~~~~

As the evening began to set, and he was gathering up his equipment, Drake looked over at Karen. She had taken her hair down, and it created a soft shadow across her face in this lighting. He noticed her over shirt was still on the ground.

"Better put this back on." He said, picking it up and draping it over her shoulders, "It does get a little cooler here in the evening. Have you been to the Luau on the beach yet?"

"No." Karen replied.

"Oh, let me take you. I promise you'll have a good time."

"I'm sure I would but…tonight I'd rather just go back to the hotel."

"Then, can I at least get you a drink as a thank you for such a good model today?"

Karen thought about Jack waiting for her back at the hotel. But, it was just one drink. He would understand, right?

"Well…alright." Karen smiled flirtatiously.

They found a boat to take back over to the hotel, the sun setting as they went. When they got there, Karen allowed Drake to take her arm and escort her into the hotel. She loved Jack dearly, but he wasn't much for chivalry, and sometimes she missed it.

They got into the bar and sat down at the far end as Drake always did. The bartender nodded toward him as if to ask what he wanted.

"Two of my usual." Drake replied. He pulled Karen's hand up and kissed it, "Thank you so much for coming out with me today. I had a very nice time."

"Me too, honey. It was fun." The bartender set their drinks down in front of them, "I get copies, right?"

"Oh more than that." Drake said, "I'll send you an invitation to the gallery opening." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I want everyone to see how beautiful you are."

"Mr. Drake I'm flattered really, but I'm afraid you're making me uncomfortable."

"Oh my apologies, that wasn't my intention at all." Drake said, casually placing a hand on her knee.

Karen pushed his hand away, "Mr. Drake, thank you for the lovely afternoon, but I think I'll be heading up to my room now."

"Oh please don't. Stay longer. We're having a good time." He drew her uncomfortably close. Unaware by Karen, Jack had come downstairs and walked around the corner. He could just make out Drake holding on to her.

"No, I'm afraid you're the one trying to have a good time." Karen pushed him away, "I'm spoken for. Thank you very much." Karen turned away, then momentarily turned back, "I'll be taking this with me." She said, grabbing her drink off the bar.

Jack saw her coming and scrambled for the elevator before she would see him.

~~~~**~~~~

Not two minutes after Jack had made it back to the room, Karen walked up, swallowing the last few sips of her drink.

"Hey Kare, how did it go?" Jack asked non-chalantly.

"Oh, just fine." Karen replied.

She came to sit beside him on the bed, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed happily.

"I'm sorry poodle, I've been ignoring you almost this whole trip. I got so wrapped up in the attention, and I left you all alone."

"Oh, it was fine. I didn't mind."

"Jackie." Karen sat up, "Don't you dare lie to me."

Jack lowered his eyes, "Ok. I was…worried he was going to try something with you and you were going to let him."

"Oh he did try something with me." Jack looked up suddenly as Karen finished, "But I'd be a fool to let him. Why would I want to ruin this honey? I've got the cutest boy in the entire world all to myself."

Jack looked away sheepishly, "Aw…Karen."

Karen turned his face toward her, and met his lips with a soft slow kiss. The kind that she knew made Jack's whole body give.

"And I know just the way to spend the rest of our vacation." She smirked.

"Me too." Jack said, "Down at the water slide!" He jumped up and grabbed his beach towel and swim trunks off the table before running out the door, "I'll race you!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start!" Karen ran out the door after him, "You better hold the elevator for me if you want any action tonight! Jackie!"


	5. I Do To Who!

Author's Notes: I hope my sporadic timeline is okay for everyone. Please review! I love my readers!

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 5: I Do To Who?!

(November 13, 2010)

"Vinnie! I'm getting married!" Ro D'Angelo announced loudly as she walked into Will and Vince's apartment. "Hey Benji." She greeted her nephew who was playing with toys on the floor.

"What do you mean you're getting married?" Vince asked. "Haven't you only been dating this girl like a year?"

Ro shrugged, "We just figured it's time. A year is like 20 years in lesbian. If we were a straight couple we'd be married, divorced, and have children in college by now. Besides, she's the one Vinnie. I can feel it."

"You hear this?" Vince said to Will, "My little sister planning her wedding."

"Aw, I'm happy for you Ro." Will said, "Are you going to wear a big white dress and braid little flowers into your hair?"

"Nah." Ro shook her head, "I figured on Birkenstocks and a plaid jumper." The boys were silent. "I'm kidding. I'm going to wear a nice fancy suit. Lavender, I'm thinking."

"So when's the wedding?"

"December 31st, at the Booker Bridge Cabin up in Vermont."

"Oh, that's where Joe and Larry got married. You'll like it there." Will said.

"Yeah so, Vinnie, if you see Mom and Pop between now and then, just…keep it to yourself, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, "You haven't told them?"

"I'll tell them, I'll tell them. Afterward." Ro replied.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"No! She's great, she's wonderful….she's just…" Ro crossed her arms as if she was searching for the right word, "Karen's sister."

~~~~**~~~~

"Ginny!" Karen got up from her desk to hug her sister, who had just walked in the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy working as a waitress at that construction company?"

"Wait." Grace looked up, confused, "You work as a waitress at a construction company?"

"Yeah." Gin said, "It's great. I get to ride up and down on a pulley all day. I never have to walk up a single stair."

"Which is good I guess… you know, since one of your legs is shorter than the other."

Gin sighed, glaring at Karen, "You said no one could tell."

"Grace." Karen frowned.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that was a sensitive topic. I haven't seen you in a while." Grace apologized.

"Yeah. You've lost a lot of weight." Gin remarked.

"Oh, I had my baby. Her name is Laila. She's four. Would you like to see pictures?"

"Hey Gin." Karen grabbed a hold of her sister's arm and tugged her over in front of Grace, cutting her off, "So, what you brings you into our neck of the woods?"

"Well, I just came to let you know that I am getting married." Gin said proudly.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you!" Karen squealed.

"Congratulations." Grace added. "When's the wedding?"

"December 31st. We figured we could just tie our reception in with our New Year's party and kill two birds with one stone."

"Save on decorations anyway." Grace said.

"So Gin, who is she?" Karen asked.

"Wait. Wait…she? You're a lesbian?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. Couldn't you tell by the way I was dressed?" Gin asked her.

"You're dressed like Karen."

Karen giggled, "Shh! I'm not out to my parents yet. So…go on, who is she?"

"Her name is Ro D'Angelo."

"D'Angelo?" Grace asked.

"Hmm? That name sounds familiar. Where do I know that from?" Karen thought aloud.

"Karen! That's Vince's last name!" Grace yelled, "Gin is marrying Vince's sister."

"Oh."

"That means you and Will are going to be in-laws."

"Oh god!" Karen yelled, looking back at Grace and Gin in shock.

~~~~**~~~~

_(Later that day/At the penthouse)_

"Jackie!" Karen called out his name as soon as she walked in the door. Aside from a few of the servants Karen didn't see anyone. Rosario walked in carrying a mop a second later. "Oh, Rosie! Have you seen Jack?"

Just then the door swung open again, and Jack stumbled in, panting as if he had been running.

"He's right there." Rosario remarked sarcastically before walking away.

"Kare…I need….to tell….you….something." Jack tried to catch his breath between words, "Hold on." He stood up and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment as if he was calming his body down. "Ok, I'm good now." He sighed, "Oh my god Kare! You will never believe what I found out from Will!"

"Vince's sister is marrying my sister?" Karen asked.

"No! Vince's sister is marrying…wait a minute." Jack tilted his head, "How did you know?"

"Gin came see me at Grace's office today."

"Oh. But aren't you shocked?" Jack asked, grabbing her wrist, "I mean, this means that you and Will are going to be…in-laws."

"I know poodle, Grace already told me." Karen clenched her fist. "This must be the way Katie Holmes' parents felt when she married Tom. But, I want Gin to be happy. And if Vincenzo's lesbian sister is what makes her happy, then so be it. It could always be worse."

"How could it be worse Kare?"

"She could be marrying Grace."

Jack and Karen both shuddered in disgust.

~~~~**~~~~

Grace walked into her Brooklyn apartment and set her bag down on the coffee table.

"Anybody home?" She called out.

"We're coming!" Leo called back. He walked down the stairs a few moments later, carrying Laila, who he set down at the foot of the stairs. She ran to Grace and Grace gave her a big kiss before she ran off to play with some toys.

"Have a good day?" Leo asked.

"An…interesting day." Grace said, "Get this. Vince's sister is marrying Karen's sister."

"Karen has a sister?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you met her. Ginny, remember?"

Leo thought a moment, "Oh the chick with the weird leg. Gotcha. So, when's the wedding?"

"December 31st."

"Well that gives you a little more than a month to figure out how you can weasel out of going."

"Wait. Why would I go?" Grace asked.

"You want to go? You do know, Will is probably going to be there."

"I know."

"Well you never call him anymore, so I just assumed…"

"Just because I don't call someone doesn't mean I don't want to see them. I never call my mother, but I…ok bad example. Um…my dentist. I never call my dentist, but I'm always glad to see him."

"You hate going to the dentist."

"Go with me on this Leo!"

"Ok, ok. Wow…so Will is going to be related to Karen." Leo chuckled, "I bet he hates that!"

~~~~**~~~~

"I didn't know your sister was a lesbian, Kare." Jack said, going to sit beside Karen on the couch.

"Oh yeah. She knew ever since we were little. I think that's why Momma and Daddy favored her." She sniffled a little, feigning sadness.

"What should we get them as a wedding present?" Jack gasped as if he suddenly had an idea, "Is your sister into farming?"

Karen looked confused, she had no idea where he was going with this one. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Ok." Jack thought a few moments more, "Karen?"

"Yes, poodle?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married again?"

"Oh I don't know honey. After that disaster of a wedding with Lyle, and well…in the end it didn't work out with Stan. I don't think marriage is for me anymore. After all, I don't need some piece of paper to tell me who I love and who I want to be with. I know the answer to that. It's you, Jackie."

"So…if I ever asked you to marry me…you'd say no?"

Karen's eyes met Jack's, as if she were trying to reach something deeper in them. The air around them seemed to hum, and for a second it was almost as if they were in their own private movie. Four years ago they had been talking about having a child together. It was something they both wanted on some level, and something they could share. But Karen had never gotten pregnant. As hard as it was for her to admit, she knew it must have something to do with her age.

Jack had never mentioned marriage before. Not to her anyway. His fleeting fantasies of Kevin Bacon, or the new guy at the coffee shop came and went. But now, as he gazed at her with those brilliant blue eyes of his, disappointed in her sudden spoken rejection of the ritual, he seemed honestly disappointed.

"I don't know honey. I guess…I'd have to think about it." She finally answered.

"Oh." He was quiet a moment, "Karen?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You want to go to bed?"

Karen smiled softly, "Sure."


	6. An Eve Of Changes

Author's Notes: The lyrics used in this chapter are from the song "Find Me" by Boyce Avenue. Yeah, Gin always struck me a lesbian and I thought having her marry Ro would be too funny. So I did it.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 6: An Eve Of Changes

(December 31, 2010)

The sun would be setting in less than an hour, as their limo pulled up to the small woodsy cabin setting which would hold the wedding for Karen's sister, to Vince's sister Ro. Jack stepped out first, looking particularly dashing in a tux and his favorite baby blue tie. He reached in for Karen's hand, and she stepped out behind him.

She wore a long dark blue gown that draped across her shoulders and scooped into a V-neck. Her hair was pinned up with a diamond studded beret, and for a second Jack thought she was almost too beautiful, no one pay any attention to the brides.

His thought was distracted when he heard Will's voice.

"Jack! Over here!"

Will and Vince had just gotten out of their rental car. Will was walking very calm and confidently, Vince looked to be a nervous wreck. Jack waved back to Will, just as they heard another familiar voice come from behind them.

"Karen!"

Karen turned around and saw Grace walking towards her, alone, dressed in a simple silver dress and matching overcoat. She looked nice, and Karen waved cheerfully back at her.

"Hi Gracie!" Karen went over to hug her friend, "Hey! Let's you and I go in and find a good seat. Ok?"

"Karen, the ceremony doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Grace sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "I don't know why they insisted on having it so late."

"Well, let's go ask them. Come on." Karen was urging Grace inside, not sure of what her reaction to Will's presence was going to be. She didn't want them causing a scene at her sister's wedding.

"Karen!" Grace tugged her hand away from Karen's grasp, "I know Will is here. I'm fine with it."

Karen looked over at Jack, still nervous, but watched as Grace walked around them and past Will and Vince.

"Hi Will." She greeted him with a small smile, but made no gesture to hug or anything.

"Hi." Will greeted her back, but he too kept his hands in his pockets, and made no motion to make anything more of this small reunion. Vince greeted her as well, and she smiled at him and patted his arm before she made her way inside.

Will looked over at Jack and Karen, who still looked uncomfortable.

"Guys, it's okay. We're adults. We can handle this." Will said.

"Yeah." Vince piped up, "Now come on. Let's go get our sisters married." He offered his arm to Karen, who accepted happily.

"Kare…who am I supposed to walk in with?" Jack asked.

Will cleared his throat, grinning like a little boy with a secret. Jack cringed.

~~~~**~~~~

The ceremony was sweet and simple. Ro's large extended family sat on one side, Will and Vince joining them. Gin's side was composed of Grace, Jack, Karen, a few other people Karen assumed were friends from somewhere. She had thought maybe her mother would make an appearance, but wasn't really surprised that she wasn't there.

Lois probably didn't even know about it.

Jack noticed Karen fidgeting and he grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Did you mean what you said before?"

"About what, honey?"

"That you wouldn't marry me if I asked you?"

"I said I would have to think about it." She looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Why are you stuck on this? You weren't planning on…"

Karen didn't even have to finish her sentence before Jack knew where she was going. They were becoming more and more like the old Will and Grace every day. "No, no….I was just saying. But if I did…"

"I would have to think about it." Karen said for the third time.

Jack left it at that, and was quite for the rest of the time.

~~~~**~~~~

The two women shared a small kiss at the end of the ceremony, and everyone clapped and cheered for the new couple. Will and Vince wouldn't stop taunting Karen by calling her "Sis" and chasing her around the room. Karen made several feeble attempts to hide behind Jack, but he was having too much fun watching her run from them.

When it was time for the reception to start, the wedding party filed into a larger room at the cabin that was set up with several tables and chairs, and beautiful floral centerpieces. Karen nudged Grace to go over and talk to Will, while Jack pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Kare. I love this song."

Karen gently intertwined her fingers with Jack's as he pulled her close against him and began swaying to the music, his eyes closed in a serene expression. Other couples slowly came out one by one.

From the corner of her eye she saw Vince dancing with Ro, and even Will was dancing with Grace. For a moment, they looked like they were best friends again.

"Find me, here in your arms. Now I'm wondering where you've always been. Blindly, I came to you. Knowing you'd breathe new life from within." Jack sang along with the music, as he let Karen twirl around him and then pulled her back to him quickly, kissing her lips.

_With you in time_

_There's nothing else_

_My life stands still_

_You are the will that makes me strong_

_Make me strong_

_If I'm ever alone in this world _

_I know I'll always…_

Find me, here in your arms

_Now I'm wondering where you've always been_

_Blindly, I came to you_

_Knowing you'd breathe new life from within_

_You sleep, here in my arms_

_Where the world just shuts down for awhile_

_Blindly, you came to me_

_Finding peace and belief in this smile_

"Find some peace and belief in this smile." Jack sang along to the final words of the song. Karen's face was beaming as he held her close to him. She felt safer and more loved with him than she had any other man in her entire life. Even before when they were just friends, Jack had a feeling about him that just made her feel good. She never questioned his sincerity.

In his own way, she knew he had always loved her.

"I can't believe them." Grace said to Will, her arms still draped around his shoulders as they swayed softly to the music.

"I know." Will agreed, "The whole time they were trying to avoid becoming us, and that's who they're turning into."

"At least…who we used to be." Grace injected.

As if she had ruined the moment, Will moved away from her. Grace teased at her hair uncomfortably, and made her way to the refreshment table.

"Uh-oh." Karen said, "Grace is going for the goodies. We better get over there before there are only table scraps left."

Jack laughed, letting go of Karen's hand.

The hours passed, and the countdown to midnight finally rolled around. Everyone paired off with their respective partners, and Grace even stood with Vince and Will as they all counted down the final seconds of the year together.

"Happy New Year!" the whole room cheered.

"Happy New Year, Kare."

Jack and Karen shared a soft kiss, never knowing that as they kissed all eyes were on them. It amazed everyone who knew them, to think that people so different were so meant to be. Will prayed they would always be together.

The party went on, with laughing and dancing for another solid two hours. It was the longest and loudest wedding reception any of them had ever been too. Everyone learned that Ro couldn't hold her alcohol, and as for Gin…well, she was Karen's sister.

The party wound down around 2AM, and everyone sleepily stumbled to their cars. Jack and Karen decided to ride back with Will and Vince, and as Grace watched the four of them pile into the rented SUV, she was a little heartbroken. She wasn't part of that anymore.

"This is going to be the best year ever, I can feel it Karen." Jack said, his eyes sparkling as gazed into hers.

"Hey! No making out back there, you two!" Vince teased.

Jack kissed Karen just out of spite, which she found delightful.

~~~~**~~~~

_(In downtown Los Angeles)_

"Wow! What a party! Where did we park? Oh there! Come on!" A slightly inebriated young girl clattered across the parking lot, her high heels click-clacking loudly on the pavement. One could tell the boy who followed her had been drinking quite a bit as well.

"Slow down. God, I can't even find the keys." He said, as he fumbled through his pockets.

"Hurry! We have to go! We're late already!" She pouted.

"Let's just go home now, we can wait until morning."

"Can we?"

He paused to shake the fuzzy feeling from his head, "Yeah. Let's just make it home tonight."

She watched him stagger toward the driver's side door, "Are you okay to drive? Should I drive?"

"I'm fine. You drank more than me. Get in."

"Well, why don't we call a cab then?"

He stared at her, "Do you have any more money? Because I don't."

"No." She said bashfully. "But maybe they would understand if we told them…"

"Kelsi! Get in the car."

"Alright."

Against her better judgment, she slid into the passenger seat and he started the engine. He backed out of their parking space much too quickly, and something told her once again that driving home was not a good idea. But she ignored her feelings.

"We're only six blocks away. We'll be fine. We'll just be cautious, and drive slow."

"Mmmm." She yawned, leaning her head against the window, "Wake me when we get there."

"No! I need you awake! You have to help me."

"Help you what?"

"Well…everything is kind of fuzzy right now." He confessed.

"My god, you cannot drive! Pull over, right now!"

"No, no! I'm fine. I can see the lights and stuff, I just can't read the signs. So tell me when our street is coming up."

"Ok."

She watched silently out the window. It got quiet. Almost too quiet, that she started to drift off again. She suddenly felt him shaking her awake.

"Kelsi! Stay awake! We have to get home!"

He was looking towards her when he saw her eyes get wide, he hardly had time to react before he heard her scream.

"Watch out! Elliott!"

Then everything went black.


	7. Breaking

Author's Notes: I don't know police protocol as to what they do when something like the situation in the chapter happens, so just go with me on how I interpreted it. The next chapter will be better, I promise. I was just so nervous about getting to this part. This was somewhat hard to write. The song lyrics used in this chapter are "Through Her Eyes" by Dream Theatre.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 7: Breaking

(January 2, 2011)

"You're sexy when you're all wet." Karen said, watching Jack step out of the shower.

"I know." Jack shook his head like a dog would to dry off, slinging water everywhere.

Karen shrieked as it splashed on her, "Jackie! That's not funny!"

"Really? Then I guess this isn't funny either." He grabbed a hold of her, pressing his wet body against her and the clean grey suit she had put on for the day, laughing as he refused to let go.

"Jack! Stop!" Karen laughed.

She laughed more in these past four years being with Jack, than she ever had before she imagined. He had truly brought a new meaning into her life, and even on days like today, when she had promised Grace she would come in, she actually had more of a positive attitude towards work than one would ever guess Karen Walker would. She even answered the phones nowadays.

Some of the time.

"Ok, Jack. Let go, I have to get to the office."

"Oh my god! Did those words just come out of Karen Walker's mouth? Blasphemy!" Jack laughed as she turned around to face him, "Ok fine. You spoil all my fun."

"I am all your fun, honey." They kissed, and Karen sighed as she could feel him smiling into her lips. "I love you." She muttered as they parted. "God, when did I become that person?" He didn't answer, and simply drew her into another kiss.

The phone rang somewhere in the house, and he was just about to kiss her again, when Rosario called, "Mister Jack! Telephone for you!"

"You expecting somebody?" Karen asked.

Jack shook his head, and grabbed a robe to throw on as he went downstairs to take the call.

~~~~**~~~~

"Hello?" Jack said as he picked up the phone. He had noted on the caller ID that the number wasn't local, and thought it was probably a solicitor or maybe just a wrong number.

"Am I speaking with Jack McFarland?" the male voice on the other end said.

"Yes." Jack was curious now. This man had a voice one might call "official sounding". Older, and very serious. "Who is this?"

"Mr. McFarland, my name is Officer Weston, I'm with the Los Angeles Police Department. I'm calling because I have you listed as alternative parental guardian for a Mr. Elliott Ross. We tried to get a hold of his mother without any answer, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. She's out of the country right now."

Ever since Elliott had gone off to college, Bonnie hadn't spent much time in New York at all, taking every vacation she could.

"What is this about?" Jack asked, knowing Elliott wasn't the type to get himself into police-related trouble.

"Mr. McFarland, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but, I'm afraid both your son Elliott and his girlfriend, a Miss Kelsi Sinclair, were killed in a two-vehicle accident the other night. As well as the driver of the second car."

Jack's mind refused to process these words, it didn't make any sense to him.

"No, no you must have the wrong person. Or the wrong number. Elliott is fine." Jack had spoken to him less than two weeks ago, Elliott making promises to come visit during Spring Break. "He's fine."

"Mr. McFarland, I'm sure this is very difficult to hear. But all the victims had identification on them, we are positive. This is your son."

"But I…I don't….you're sure?" Jack could feel the tears welling up. How could possibly happen? He hadn't even known Elliott until he was nearly thirteen, and now he was going to be robbed of his biological child after only 9 years? This couldn't be.

"We are sure. I'm very sorry. And I know this will be very difficult for you, but we need you to come out to Los Angeles to attend to some final matters. You are kin, so we have to let you know…"

"But then..I don't understand. Let me know what?"

"There is a child involved, and if no family member can take her, she will be put into the public system."

"A child? What?"

The officer was quiet for a moment, "Yes. Mr. McFarland, were you not aware that your son and Miss Sinclair had a child? A fifteen-month old girl. You have a granddaughter, Mr. McFarland."

For the first time in his life, Jack McFarland was speechless.

~~~~**~~~~

After Karen, Will, and Grace had all been informed about what had happened, they all wanted to support Jack and so they decided to fly out to Los Angeles together. Jack hadn't told them about the little girl yet. He had no idea what he was going to do. Yes, he and Karen had wanted children, but it seemed it wasn't meant to be. Now to find out he had a granddaughter, in the wake of the tragedy of losing his son. It was all so much.

When they arrived at the Los Angeles Police Department, an older man with salt and pepper hair was behind the front counter. Jack took a guess, and asked, "Officer Weston?"

"Yes?" The man stood up.

"I'm Jack McFarland."

Officer Weston came around the front counter, walking over to Jack with a solemn expression, "I am so sorry about this situation. I know, it must be very difficult for you."

"I want to see…is she okay?"

"She's fine. She was at a sitter's house that night, not with them, thank god. Miss Sinclair lived with her grandparents, and they're well into their 80s, in no position to have a small child around. Elliott's mother couldn't be reached, as you know. Someone needs to take her now."

"Or else she goes into the system." Jack said, knowing Bonnie wouldn't want another small child around anyway.

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked.

Officer Weston looked at Jack, "They don't know?"

"No, they don't."

"What don't we know, Jack?" Will asked.

"Poodle?" Karen touched his shoulder.

Jack didn't answer, instead silently looking back to Officer Weston.

"I'll go get her." He said, turning to walk down the large front hallway.

The noises surrounding him suddenly seemed to bleed together. He could hear voices, all of them speaking at once, but none of them making any sense. That first day Elliott had walked into Grace's office stuck out in his mind. He never thought about having a child before then, but he had come to love Elliott as one would expect a father too.

He suddenly regretted all those basketball games he never went too.

"Jack!" Will yelled.

Jack was still tuned out, watching as another female officer came back down the hallway with a little girl in tow. She was wearing a polka-dotted dressed, and clutching a small toy cat. Her hair was a dark wavy brown, and she wore a purple bow. She looked scared, and confused. When the officer stopped, the little girl turned and looked up at Jack, with the brightest sparkling blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Wow. She looks like you, Jackie." Karen said. "Who is she?"

Officer Weston appeared beside the female officer, "The name on her birth certificate is Mia Emmaline McFarland."

"McFarland?" Grace questioned.

"I guess your son wanted her to have your last name. In fact, according to the records we found on Elliott, he was in the process of changing his own."

"Wait, are you saying…" Will started.

"She's Elliott's daughter." Jack said, "My granddaughter."

Jack knelt down so he was eye-level with little Mia, and held his hand out to her. She teetered toward him, and Jack resisted his urge to grab the little girl and pull her into a tight hug. But he didn't want to frighten her.

He wasn't sure if she understood any of this.

Mia touched his hand, and Jack smiled at her.

"Mia? Do you hug?"

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes darting around to the strangers surrounding her. Jack was quiet. Until she finally turned back to him, and held out her arms, "Hug." She said, in a tiny pixie-like voice.

She put her tiny arms around Jack's neck and hugged him.

~~~~**~~~~

_They never really had a chance_

_On that fateful moonlight_

_Sacrificed without a fight_

_A victim of their circumstance_

_And now that I've become aware_

_And I've exposed this tragedy_

_A sadness grows inside of me_

_It all seems so unfair_

_I'm learning all about my life_

_By looking through her eyes_

Back at the hotel, it hadn't taken long for Mia to drift off to sleep. Jack lied down beside her and found himself nodding off as well. Karen came back into the room to find them like that.

"Karen?" She heard Grace call her from her door, across from their own room, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Gracie." Karen said, "I'm not the one who lost my son today." She took a breath, "I can't believe this happened. Any of it."

Grace came to stand with Karen in the door, looking over at Jack lying next to Mia.

"I know we had talked about having a baby before, but I never thought…I just wish this wasn't the situation."

"I know. But he'll get through it. And I think she'll help."

"What are we going to do with a little girl, Grace?"

"What were you going to do before, Karen? You watch her, play with her, you make sure she's healthy and that she never has to be alone. You love her, Karen."

Mia fidgeting, making a tiny whining noise. Jack's head snapped up, and he watched her for a moment before she got quiet again.

"Oh my god. You already have it." Grace said.

Jack turned as he noticed the two of them standing in the door, "What? I have what?"

"You have the instinct of a parent, to jump at any tiny little sound your child makes."

Jack sat up and eased himself off the bed so as not to wake Mia, "Karen, what are we going to do with a little girl?"

Karen looked at Grace, who simply smiled, "What were we going to do before, Jack?"

_I'm learning all about my life_

_By looking through her eyes_

Grace returned to her room, and Karen went over to Jack who had moved to sitting on the couch. She said nothing, and simply sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"He's gone, Kare. Elliott…"

"I know, Jackie."

"I have to call Bonnie tomorrow. I still can't get a hold of her."

"We will."

"Now Mia doesn't have anyone."

"Jack…she has us."

After holding it back all day, Jack finally let the tears come, holding tight to Karen and crying for so many different reasons. Karen said nothing, simply stroking his hair and letting him be.


	8. Blurry

Author's Notes: Some sexual content in this chapter. Mia's first name means "Mine", and her middle name, Emmaline, means "Universal". I thought this meaning was rather symbolic in what she represents to Jack, and that's why her name was chosen. The lyrics used in this chapter are "Blurry" by Puddle Of Mud.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 8: Blurry

(May 5, 2011)

This morning, Jack was awoken by two tiny hands tugging at his blankets. He pretended to still be asleep, as Mia kept tugging and tugging. She was quite strong for such a tiny girl.

"Up!" She yelled at Jack, telling him that she wanted him to get out of bed.

"Who said that?" Jack teased, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Mia!" She chirped, peeking underneath at him. She giggled as he smiled at her, "Jack!"

"That's right, Jack. Come here, Blueberry." Jack laughed as he scooped Mia up into his arms and proceeded to tickle her. She squirmed and laughed as she tried to get away. Karen walked in to find Jack sitting up in the bed with Mia slung upside down over his shoulder, kicking her feet as he tickled them. "Good morning, Karebear."

Jack set Mia down in his lap as Karen leaned in to kiss him. Mia peered up at her quietly. Mia had taken to Jack very quickly, but she seemed to still be getting used to Karen. Karen was the first to admit she wasn't the best with children, but Mia was growing on her. Although, she often felt like Mia was Jack's child alone.

Karen knew Mia was helping Jack to cope with Elliott's sudden death in a better way. After they had returned home from the funeral, no one mentioned it anymore, for Jack's sake. Everything returned to normal.

This was a particularly special day, because Jack had an audition for an off-Broadway show. Karen insisted they go out shopping before, and have a nice dinner together after. Grace was going to watch Mia for them.

Jack held the little girl close to him, being the overprotective parent again.

"Are you sure Grace said it's okay?"

"Yes poodle, its fine. Gracie will take good care of our little one. And Mia can play with little Leeloo."

"Laila."

"Tomato, tomahto, honey."

"I don't know." Jack said as he petted Mia's hair and she gazed up at him, "She's never been away from us before. What if she gets scared? She might think we're leaving her."

"Jackie, we haven't had a day to ourselves since…" Karen hesitated.

"I know. You're right." Jack stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder, "I have been neglecting you and I'm sorry. I love you so much Kare."

"I know, poodle." Karen replied.

"Ok, Blueberry." Jack turned back to Mia, "Let's get you dressed so you can go see Aunt Gracie."

Mia turned over and slid herself off the bed, Jack silently chuckling as her short legs kicked and struggled to find solid ground. When her toes finally reached, she let go of the bed and dropped down to the floor with a plop. Her eyes went wide, as if she had surprised herself.

"Down." She said, looking up at Jack.

"Yeah, Mia went down." Jack laughed, bending over to pick her up. She hugged his neck tightly. "Here, give Karen a kiss before we go." He held Mia out to give Karen a peck on the cheek, and then he did the same. "I'll go get her ready. Go wake Driver."

Karen smiled as she watched him carry Mia out into the hallway to go pick some clothes out for her. Mia slept down the hall from their bedroom in the nursery, or what was once "The Forbidden Room". At first, Karen had worried that a small child in such a big house would be a constant worry for them. But with she and Jack, plus their entire staff keeping an eye on her, there was hardly ever a problem.

The stress of it was getting to her, however. But, Karen kept her feelings about such things to herself. Jack didn't know, but she was starting to drink herself blind again.

~~~~**~~~~

Grace was so eager to watch Mia, she had pulled out all of Laila's toys into the middle of the floor. She had forgotten to mention this to Leo when he came downstairs and nearly tripped over a stack of Legos.

"Geez, Grace. Don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

"Mia's small. She's easily distracted. You remember what Laila was like at that age?"

"She hasn't changed much yet." Leo remarked. "Why don't you just let the kids play together? Entertain themselves? It's what kids do."

"I want to make sure Mia is ok." Grace said, as she carried a giant teddy bear to the couch, "You know how clingy she is with Jack. She could be the temper tantrum type."

"Well if she isn't don't teach it to her like you did with Laila."

Grace proceeded to look innocent. A knock came at the door, and she turned and happily leapt over the various toys scattered across the floor. "Yay! They're here!" She opened the door to Jack and Karen, and little Mia there with her hand squeezing Jack's fingers. "Hi cutie!" Grace greeted Mia.

Jack looked at her bashfully, "Hi, Grace."

Grace rolled her eyes, knowing some things never changed. She kissed Jack on the cheek.

"We are going to have so much fun." She said to Mia. "Come on in."

Jack let go of Mia's hand and nudged her to go into Grace's apartment. He took a look around at the mess Grace had created. "Are you sure she won't be too much trouble, because we can take her with us."

"Jack, I have my own child, I know what to do."

"But Mia is very delicate."

Jack looked over to see Mia picking up a toy truck and throwing it on the ground. "Bang!" She yelled.

"Yeah, she's like a Precious Moments figurine." Grace remarked sarcastically, "Go on Papa, she'll be fine." Grace started to shut the door.

"Ok." Jack said, leaning around the edge of the closing door, "See you soon Blueberry! I love you!"

"Love you!" Mia yelled back at him.

"I love you too, Mia." Karen added.

She waited for Mia's reply, but the little girl seemed to have found something to occupy her attention at this time. Grace didn't quite know what to say, knowing this bothered Karen, she simply shrugged and bid them goodbye as she shut the door.

Karen turned, walking in front of Jack and keeping her eyes down at the floor.

"Kare?"

"She hates me, Jackie."

"Karen, she's not even two years old. She's only been with us a few months. She's getting used to things."

"She adores you. You walk in the room and you can't tear her away from you. But what about me? She doesn't like me."

"Karen, she's a little girl. Don't hold that against her." Jack put an arm around her shoulder, "One day, Mia will love you as much as I do. Just give her time. Now come on, we've got to go shopping before my audition."

Jack intertwined his fingers with hers, and they headed back down to the street where the limo was waiting.

~~~~**~~~~

It was clear to Jack that this was really bothering Karen. She didn't seem interested in shopping at all, and when Jack wanted to buy some new dresses for Mia, she seemed to close him off altogether.

He smiled coyly as he got an idea.

"Come on Kare, just try one thing on for me." Jack grabbed a green top off one of the shelves, "Please?"

He pouted his lips, and Karen sighed.

"Fine." She took the shirt from him and walked back into the dressing rooms. Jack waited a moment, before he looked around and made sure there was no one around to see him. Then he crept back into the dressing area, and opened the door of the room Karen had gone into.

"Jackie!" Karen spun around, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Jack shushed her, putting a finger to her lips. He traced her lips with his finger, as Karen stared up at him, already knowing what he had in mind. "We need some us time, right Kare?"

"Jack…here?" Karen grinned, "You dirty, dirty boy."

She dropped the shirt to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Their tongues fought against each other, Jack's body shuddered as he felt Karen's breath on him. His hands slid down her back, caressing her, and hers did the same. Karen brought her hands across the front of his pants, and reached to undo his belt buckle.

Jack shut his eyes as he felt Karen's lips on him, trying not to draw any attention to where they were. His back was pressed against the door, and it was still quiet, so he hoped they wouldn't get caught. He giggled, suddenly feeling like a naughty school boy.

"Oh!" He gasped, "Karen."

"Mmm-hmm?" Karen mumbled, his cock still in her mouth as she continued to brush her tongue against him.

"Fuck…Kare…" Jack gasped.

As one would imagine, having Mia around made spontaneous sex a lot more difficult. It had been a while since they had been intimate with each other. Karen stared up at Jack, the chemicals in her body making her brain buzz. She pulled away and stood up, Jack panting heavily.

Jack didn't say a word, simply staring into Karen's eyes. She took his erection into her hand and began stroking him, kissing his lips softly. Jack moaned as he felt his climax building.

"Karen….Karen…." Jack looked at her. Karen was staring back at him with such intensity, she almost didn't look herself. Jack gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Oh…god."

Karen's mouth came over his as he reached his edge, trying her best to muffle his load moans. Her skin was flushed and warm, still tingling as her body craved to be near him.

"Karen…" Jack panted, "We're going to be late for my audition." His head was still spinning.

Karen's expression remained solemn, and she quietly turned away from Jack as he readjusted his belt.

"Can you go by yourself?" She asked.

"What? But…Karen! I want you with me! This is supposed to be our day together!"

"I have to do something first, Jackie. I'll meet you for dinner later."

Karen opened the dressing room door, and walked out. Leaving Jack there alone, and very confused.

~~~~**~~~~

She felt so horrible about herself right now. Was she really jealous of the attention one little girl was getting from Jack? Attention she felt that only she deserved? Was she selfish to want Jack all to herself? To take that away from a little girl who had lost her parents? To know that Jack only clung to Mia because she was his only remaining part of Elliott? She didn't know why.

"Ms. Walker? Is that you?"

An elderly man peered at her over the top of his glasses. It was her backup pharmacist. He could always get her anything she wanted. And right now, she wanted to be completely numb.

She hurt too much inside to even shed a tear.

_Every thing's so blurry_

_And everyone's so fake_

_And everybody's empty_

_And everything is so messed up_

_Preoccupied without you_

_I cannot live at all…_


	9. Karen By Night

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep'em coming! The song lyrics used in this chapter are "Hemorrhage" by Fuel. I know this chapter differs a little from the rest. It has no specific date of when its taken place. It takes places over the course of several months. I just felt the need to expand on Karen's situation. And I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 9: Karen By Night

_What did you expect to find?_

_Was there something you left behind?_

_Don't you remember_

_Everything I said when I said_

_Don't fall away_

_And leave me to myself…_

Addiction.

There was that word staring her in the face again. She had tried so many times to shake it from her life, but it kept finding its way back. She had drowned herself for years in her damaging habits, trying to escape from a loveless marriage.

Jack had brought a new light to her life, and she thought it would eventually fade away and she wouldn't have to rely on the drugs and alcohol anymore. She thought she knew what she wanted. But she found herself suddenly sharing Jack's affections with a child who was not her own, and everyone expected her to step up into the role of "Mom". True she had wanted children with Jack, but she had gotten so used to it being just the two of them. Was her life supposed to revolve around this little girl now?

Jack had done well at his off-Broadway audition, and was gone at rehearsals a lot these days. Rosie kept Mia, and she would go wander the sidewalks of Madison Avenue, looking in shop windows but never actually going in. She would call Jack for lunch dates, and he would apologize over and over for not being able to spend more time with her.

Their time together was so sparse these days.

Rosario noticed she didn't display much affection toward Mia, treating the little girl as if she were a shadow. Jack catered to her and spoiled her like any proud parent would. But Karen just mustered up a blank smile, and wished he was all hers again.

She was so selfish.

Karen hated being around herself.

She was at a confliction with her own mind these days. She wanted out. So she let herself back into the world of pills taken with martinis and starting the day still on the buzz left over from last night. The new pills she was getting from backup pharmacist were blanking her mind out altogether. But that was the idea.

"You shouldn't take too many of these, Ms. Walker." Pharmacist said to her one day as she went to get a refill.

"Look, I pay you for them and I don't tell anyone. I'm doing what you ask, now you do what I ask."

"Have you at least read the warnings?" He asked.

She hadn't. If she felt they were affecting her to much she just stopped taking them for a few days. But when she was swallowing five or six at a time, they didn't last long.

Jack was gone so often he hardly noticed the way she was acting.

She woke up to an empty bed because he would leave early to go to the gym, go see Will, lunch, rehearsal, usually went out to dinner or for a drink with the cast afterward, then came home late. He always went to see Mia asleep in her crib first, and then he would come in to her.

He was sweet with her like he always was, but Karen had turned herself off to him.

One night in particular, Jack came in when Karen happened to still be awake, sipping a glass of bourbon on the end of the bed. He looked over at her.

"Hey Karebear. You're still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She replied bluntly.

"Is that why the…" He pointed at her drink, "Or, is that just because?"

"Just because."

"Oh." He stepped up to the bed, taking his jacket off, "I haven't seen you drink bourbon in a long time. Isn't that the one that makes you crazy?"

"No, that's tequila."

She made no motion towards him, so he scooted over closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Jack! You're all sweaty!" She griped, pushing him away.

"Sorry. Stage lights. You never seemed to mind before."

"Yeah, well. I just took a shower before bed and I don't want you getting me all gross so soon." She stood up and chugged back the last few drops of her drink, before walking towards the door.

Jack turned around, "Karen? What's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't act fine."

"Well I am."

"Come on Kare, don't do that. You know you can tell me anything. I'm your poodle." Jack smiled, trying to get Karen to do the same.

"There's nothing to tell."

Jack decided not to push the issue, "Then, you want to get into bed with me and get reacquainted with each other? Those rehearsals are getting so long, and I couldn't wait to get home to you and Mia."

"Not tonight Jack."

"What?"

"Go see Mia. You haven't seen her tonight and she probably missed you."

Karen walked out of the room, and downstairs to the guest bathroom. She opened the cabinet where she was hiding the pills. She knew they were less likely to look for any of hers down here, since this room was mostly used to keep toiletries like soap and shampoo.

She twisted the cap off the new bottle, then turned it to read the warning label.

WARNING: Side effects may include dizzy spells, nausea, blackouts, heart murmurs, and stomach ache. This product is not to be used over a long period of time. Extensive use may result in heart attack, stroke, blood-clot, hallucinations, fainting spells, or death. If you experience a high amount of any of these side effects, please cease use immidiently.

Karen grabbed a glass of water, while she tossed four of the pills down her throat.

A while longer wouldn't hurt. Just a while longer.

~~~~**~~~~

"Karen…..Karen…..Karen!"

"Hmm? What?" Karen snapped back to reality. She looked down and saw her desk at Grace's office and found herself very confused. Then she looked over to see Grace gawking at her, and found herself even more confused. "Grace…when did you get here? Where am I?"

"You're at work, Karen." Grace replied, "My god, what the hell have you been taking? You were just staring into space like a zombie. You really freaked me out."

Karen turned her eyes away, "I'm not taking anything."

"Karen. Don't lie to me. I've seen you high before, but it's never affected you like this. If something is hurting you, you need to stop."

"Blah, blah." Karen moved her fingers as if to emulate a talking hand. She looked up when she felt Grace grab her arm.

"I am serious. Do not hurt yourself. You have a little girl to look after now. You have Jack. Stop hurting yourself, Karen."

"I'm fine, Grace." Karen pulled her hand away, "I just…didn't get enough sleep last night." She lied.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Grace said angrily. "I'm your friend, Karen. You can tell me if something's bothering you. You know I don't judge."

"Why does everyone keep asking me if something is wrong? First Jack, now you, can't I just have a bad day and be done with it?"

"No, because you're taking enough pills to insure you never have a bad day…ever! Karen, you come in here every day, looking pale as death. You chug back the drinks more than I may have ever seen you. I can't keep the mini-fridge stocked you drink it all so fast. You space out, you forget things minutes after I tell them to you, you haven't been out in weeks. What's wrong?"

"I'm just…distracted."

"By what?"

"Will you just shut up and quit giving me the third degree? My god!" Karen stood up quickly. Too quickly. Her head spun and the room faded into a fuzzy blur for a moment. Karen grabbed the back of her chair to steady herself.

"Karen!" Grace reached for her.

"I'm fine!" Karen pushed her away. "Stop!"

"Karen…please. Is it Mia? Because, if it is that's understandable. Having a child can be very stressful, especially when you weren't prepared for it."

"Mia's fine. Jack looks after her."

"Does Jack look after you?"

"I don't need Jack to look after me. I'm a big girl."

"But don't you want Jack to look after you?" Grace asked.

Karen was quiet. She did. She wanted him to hold her every night. Kiss her, and tell her she was beautiful. She wanted to make love to him in every room of the house. She wanted to hear his voice whisper her name and tell her everything she meant to him. But these days she only heard faint I love yous, lost in their insincerity, and his constant cooing over Mia.

She wanted to blur out the love she was missing, the love she couldn't give, and the fear of messing everything up.

…_She cries her life is like_

_Some movie in black and white_

_Dead actors faking lines_

_Over and over and over again she cries…_


	10. Crashing

Author's Notes: No author's notes for this chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 10: Crashing

(October 18, 2011)

"Hey Blueberry." Jack stood over Mia's crib, smiling at her as she opened her sparkly blue eyes. "You know what day it is? It's your birthday!" Jack grabbed her under the arms and lifted her out of her crib, then pulling her close to his chest.

"My Jack!" Mia squealed, hugging his neck and kissing his cheek. "Papa!"

Jack smiled. He didn't know why she had taken to calling him 'Papa' sometimes, he hadn't asked her too, but it did make him feel good. He was trying so hard to get her to warm up to Karen, but he didn't know what to try anymore.

He had a party planned for her today, and he hoped that having all three of them together would help strengthen that bond. Even Will and Grace promised to make an appearance.

Jack came downstairs to find Rosario making breakfast, and he scooted over to set Mia down in her high chair while he went to see Karen, who he could see standing out on the terrace.

Rosario smiled at Mia as she pounded her fists on her high chair tray.

"Karebear?" Jack smiled as Karen turned around, her hair still loose around her face. She still had on her fuzzy grey robe and her black satin nightie that came to just above her knees. The wind blew softly and whipped her robe gently around her legs. "Good morning."

"Morning, Jackie." She smiled at him.

Jack walked over and pulled her into a hug, standing quiet for a moment. Karen breathed deeply as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh Jackie." She sighed, her voice soft.

"Is something wrong, Kare?" Jack asked, pulling back to look at her.

"No, poodle. Everything is fine."

"Good." Jack said, "Because today is Mia's birthday and it's her first one with us and we need it to be extra special!" He grinned like a little boy.

"It will be honey." Karen said, still holding his hand.

"Well we have to take her to see Will, and Grace said she would come over this afternoon. Let's take her to the zoo too!"

"Whatever you want, poodle."

"Karen? Are you sure you're okay? You look tired."

"I'm fine, honey. I just didn't sleep to well last night."

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not very hungry this morning." She said, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Ok. Well then I'm going to go help Mia eat her breakfast and then we'll get ready to go." Jack kissed Karen quickly on the cheek. He started to run back inside, when he stopped just at the door, "You promise you're ok?"

"Yeah. I promise." She replied.

When Jack had gone Karen reached into the pocket of her robe, and pulled out a handful of the pills she had been taking. She didn't know how many bottles she had gone through these past months. Nothing bad had happened to her aside from getting dizzy once at Grace's office, so she continued taking them. If she took them with a strong drink they seemed to work even better.

She tossed all of them down her throat, and sank down into the chair, shutting her eyes for a moment.

~~~~**~~~~

"Knock-knock Uncle Will?" Jack said, as he peered around the door of Will's office, pulling Mia behind him.

"Hey! Mia! Happy birthday!" Will said, getting up from his desk. Mia held her arms out to him and he lifted her up, giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Wet." Mia groaned, wiping her face. Will laughed.

Karen lagged behind, finally walking through the door and stopping behind Jack. She leaned her head against him and shut her eyes.

"Hey Karen. Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The truth was her entire body felt like was she was floating, and the voices she heard around seemed to echo and sound far away. Even her own heartbeat was like a drum pounding away in her ears.

"Hey!" Will said, turning his attention back to Mia, "How old are you today?"

"This many." Mia said, holding up two fingers.

"How many is that?" Will asked her.

"Two." Mia answered, smiling proudly at her knowledge of numbers.

"There's my big girl." Jack said.

Mia turned around to look at him and held her arms out. Will handed her back to Jack, leaning against the edge of his desk then. "I'm sorry we won't be able to make it over to the party. But Vince is home with Ben, because he's got a flu-thing, but he has to work tonight so I'm on child-duty and well…"

"I know how it is." Jack smiled as he looked at Mia. "I never really thought I would, but I do."

Will grinned, "I'm really happy for you Jack. You've handled all of this really well, and I know how much it hurt you to lose…"

"Yeah. It did." Jack quickly injected, avoiding the topic of Elliott. "But I'm so glad I have my little Mia to make my every day so much better." He kissed Mia's cheek. "And my Karebear."

"Hmm?" Karen looked over at him at the sound of her name. She had been staring at the floor for the past few minutes, her eyes appearing sort of hazy.

"Karen. Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" Jack asked.

"For the last time yes, I'm fine. Just because I may feel a bit under the weather doesn't give you reason to treat me like I'm made of glass. Are we done here?"

"Um…" Jack looked back over at Will, "Yeah, I guess."

"Good. I'll be in the limo." Karen said, walking out of the room.

She held to the wall as she made her way down the hallway, her head spinning like a teenager's after their first drunken night. She was getting a stinging pain in her head as well, and her vision tended to flicker in and out. But she wouldn't say a word to Jack, hoping it would just wear off.

"Jack, are things okay between you two?" Will asked.

"I think Karen is still adjusting to Mia." Jack said, "And I've been so busy with this show that I haven't had much time for her either."

"She's jealous."

"What? Will! She is not!"

"Jack, she's had you all to herself for the past twelve years, and now all of a sudden there's an extra person in the picture. Mia may be just a child, but she's a threat to Karen."

"Karen can't possibly think I'd pick Mia over….I love Mia in a completely different way from the way I love…" Jack stopped, "I need to talk to her. I'll have Grace watch Mia tonight, give Kare and me some time together."

"How is Grace?" Will asked.

"She's good. You haven't seen her then?"

"No."

"Should I tell her, you said hi?"

"Sure." Will answered, his eyes downcast, "Tell her anything you want."

~~~~**~~~~

"Happy birthday dear Mia! Happy birthday to you!" Jack, Grace, and Rosario all sang to her, as Mia clapped along cheerfully and puffed out a single candle on a pink cupcake.

"Yay!" Jack said, pulling her up into his lap. "Good girl!" He stopped, and looked around the room. "Karen!" He called. He looked back at Grace, "Where is she?"

"I think I saw her go upstairs." Rosario said.

Jack set Mia back down on the floor, allowing her to dig her fingers into her cupcake, while he stood and went to go find Karen.

He got to the master bathroom, where she was lying back on the lounge chair.

"Karebear? What are you doing up here?"

"Oh hey Jackie. I just came up to close my eyes." Karen said, sitting up. The truth was she had come up to lie down hoping her dizziness would go away. She was throwing those pills away today. They were hurting more than helping, and maybe, she could do it without Jack ever knowing anything.

"You missed singing Happy Birthday to Mia." Jack said, sitting down beside her.

"Oh….sorry." Karen said half-heartedly.

"Kare…." Jack took a deep breath, "I know Mia coming into our lives wasn't an expected thing, and I know it hasn't been easy for you. It hasn't been easy for me either. Even though we talked about kids, we kind of got used to it being just us, didn't we?" Karen said nothing, merely staring at him. "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm really sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you. I've been kind of…preoccupied. But that's no excuse! So, tonight Grace is going to keep Mia and we're going to really have some time to ourselves. And from now on I promise I won't ever make you feel this way again."

"Oh honey, you mean it?"

Jack leaned in close to her, "I love you, Karen." He kissed her softly. He pulled back quickly when he felt her lips were ice cold. "Karen! You are sick!"

"What? No I'm not!"

"You're cold." He took her hands, "You are!"

"Well maybe your hands are just hot."

Jack stood up, "Fine, if you don't believe me, we'll go ask Rosie."

Karen grumbled as she stood up, "Jackie…I'm fine."

"Go!" Jack harshly pointed out the door, and Karen marched out in front of him, her lips pouty.

When she got to the staircase, she looked down. They seemed to reel downward endlessly. She gripped the railing tightly with one hand, and walked down slowly one step at a time. Jack came up behind her, and noticed her unsteady footsteps.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, Karen stopped and looked back at Jack, "You see? I'm ok." She turned back around, but it seemed she had spoken to soon. Her vision seemed to black out altogether and she found herself staring into nothingness. She stumbled forward and grabbed the handrail. Jack was quiet…it appeared he hadn't seen.

Karen took a deep breath as she went to take her next step.

But that was when everything went dark. Her body went limp and the floor seemed to come out from under her.

"Karen!"

Jack nearly dove down the steps that were between them in order to keep Karen from falling down the stairs. His heart was racing as he held her, her eyes shut and still.

"Grace! Rosie!" He yelled for them.

They both came running up the stairs.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosario gasped.

"Jack! What happened?" Grace asked, kneeling down beside him.

"I don't know! I don't know! She just….Karen! Karen!"


	11. For The Rest Of My Life

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 11: For The Rest Of My Life

(October 18, 2011-Later That Night)

"Jack?"

Jack looked up at the sound of Will's voice, his friend walking in to the hospital's emergency waiting room. Rosario had insisted on coming with him to the hospital, so Grace was watching Mia. Jack knew Will was home with Ben, who was sick with the flu, but he needed someone else with him.

Will called his mother to watch Ben until Vince got off of work, and hurried straight to the hospital when he heard.

"Jack, do you know anything?"

Jack sighed, "They're still checking things out."

Will sat down in one of the chairs beside him. He looked over to Rosario who was occupying herself with knitting, appearing like she was trying to keep herself distracted. He didn't blame her. Hospitals tended to make people nervous, especially in situations like this.

"I didn't know what to do Will. Karen's always been a big drinker, and I've always known she popped more pills than what a normal person should be able to handle, but she was always fine. I've never seen her…" Jack took a breath, his voice breaking, "And I think, god what if I wasn't there? She could've seriously hurt herself, Will. And I can't lose anyone else…not after…"

"I know. I know, Jack." Will put a hand on Jack's back and rubbed it reassuringly. "But that didn't happen. They're going to find out what's wrong, and everything will be fine."

~~~~**~~~~

Grace stepped out of Laila's bedroom where she had just finished putting Laila and Mia to bed. She was quiet as she walked back downstairs to where Leo was in the kitchen, putting away dishes.

"Is Mia okay?" he asked.

"I think so." Grace replied quietly, "I don't think she really knows what's going on."

"Did she see?"

"No. Thankfully." Grace sat down at one of the bar stools that surrounded her kitchen counter. "I was so scared. And I had to be the calm one. I was the one who had the call the ambulance, while Jack had a panic attack in the corner. Then I had to calm him down. I swear Leo, I've known Jack a long time, and I have never seen him like that. To know that he loves Karen that much…it's amazing."

~~~~**~~~~

Will and Rosario had gone down to the vending machines to find something to eat, not sure how long they would be here. Jack had stayed behind in the waiting room, and was pacing the floor back and forth. Every so often he would see a doctor hurry past and he would look up, hoping it was someone coming with some news, but nothing.

He heard footsteps approaching the room once again, and looked up hopefully. It wasn't a doctor this time, but a young girl. No more than twenty, looking rather disheveled and afraid.

"Can I…sit down?" The girl asked.

Jack shrugged, "It's not my hospital. I don't care."

The girl gave him a small smile, and sank down in one of the chairs. She crossed her arms, uncrossed them, crossed and uncrossed her legs, and drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair. She couldn't seem to sit still.

"What happened?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh. My boyfriend was in a car accident. I just got the call."

"Where are his parents?"

"They don't live here." She answered.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"They don't know yet. The car flipped…they told me. I guess it was pretty bad." She looked up at Jack, her green eyes heavy, "Who are you here for?"

"My, um…." He didn't know what to call Karen. His girlfriend, his lover… "Someone special." He finished.

The girl smiled. She seemed to understand.

"I hope they're okay." She said, trying to sound positive. "I mean, I'm sure they will be."

"Thanks." Jack said, "I'm sure your boyfriend will be okay too."

At that moment a doctor walked into the room, his eyes meeting Jack's.

"Are you here for Karen Walker?" He asked.

"Yes." Jack replied, nervously approaching the doctor.

"Well…she'll be alright as soon as she gets all of this stuff out her system. We're not sure, but it seems to be a high trace of a new drug that really isn't publicly available yet, so I'm wondering how she got a hold of it. Would you know?"

Jack sighed loudly. Karen had her ways. She could smuggle heroin if she wanted to he imagined.

"I honestly don't. I didn't even know she was taking it."

"From what it looks like, she was taking a lot of it. A small amount wouldn't have damaged her at all, but from the looks of it, had she continued taking the dosage she was taking for another six months, she could've died. Tell your friend she's very lucky."

Jack nodded silently.

"When can she go home?"

"Not tonight. I need her to stay here for another day or so to make sure everything is okay, and run a few more tests."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. She's been moved down the hall since she's not in any immediate danger anymore. Room 9A. She's still asleep so…"

9A? Jack pondered at the irony of his old apartment number being the number of Karen's hospital room. But he didn't stick around to think it out, grabbing the jacket he had brought off of the chair and heading for the door.

"I'm glad she's okay." The girl piped up. "I was right."

"Yeah, you were right." Jack said.

"So, her name is Karen? That's pretty. What's your name?"

"Jack."

"I'm Sadie." She said smiling. "Hey Jack, do you love her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I think I love him. My boyfriend I mean."

"I hope he loves you too." Jack said. He paused in the doorway, "Sadie, what's his name? Your boyfriend."

He didn't know how he knew, but somehow he just knew what she was going to say.

"Elliott."

~~~~**~~~~

Jack hated hospitals. He always had. Life and death intermingling in one place. It wasn't right.

When he walked into Karen's room, the curtains to the outside were already drawn, making it appear even darker than it already was. Jack walked over to Karen's bedside, sinking down into the chair beside it, he reached out to take her hand.

It was still a hospital room, with its unpleasant hospital reminders. The unpleasant smell of the abundant use of cleaning solutions, the beep-beep of a heart monitor, the uncomfortable furniture…Jack thought, as he shifted in the chair. His eyes fell back on Karen, looking so serene as she slept. A stark contrast to her daily persona. Jack smiled, and squeezed her hand.

He was still a moment, when he felt Karen squeeze back.

"Karebear?" He said softly.

"Jackie?"

Her voice was like bells. And although one could easily argue that Karen did not have the most pleasant voice in the world to listen to, right now it was the sweetest sound Jack had ever heard.

"Jackie, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"Honey, the last few months are a bit fuzzy right now. Just tell me." Karen looked around the room, "Ugh, I hate hospitals."

"Karen, you have to stop." Jack said, his tone turned serious.

"Huh? Stop what?"

"The pills. The excessive drinking. Sure, have a drink now and then, ok. But not ten drinks a day, and don't chase them with a fistful of vicodin!"

"Jackie, where is this coming from?" Karen asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I know why you started with the pills and the alcohol before Kare, you told me. Because you were never as happy as you wanted to be. So you had to block out all the bad stuff. Pretend everything was ok. But you have me now. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"I'm not trying too."

"Then stop."

"Jackie, I had one little mishap. One mistake. It could happen to anyone."

"But it happened to you."

"I'm ok."

"This time."

"Jack, I didn't…."

"You could've died, Karen!" Jack yelled, standing up suddenly. "Don't you get it? The doctor said six more months of taking those pills might've killed you. And if I hadn't been there when you fell today….if I hadn't been there….Karen, I just lost Elliott, I'm not losing you too!"

Karen didn't know how to respond. She was quiet as Jack came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I don't expect things to change overnight, and I know I might be asking a lot, but please Kare. I want you with me until we're old and grey and falling out of our wheelchairs. For the rest of my life. Don't do anything to take that time away."

Karen leaned her head against his shoulder, and Jack kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She brought her hand up to take his.

"Ok poodle…I promise. No more."

Out in the hallway, Will was quietly standing at the door. Marveling at the bond that still held strong between his two friends.

~~~~**~~~~

Once the hospital declared Karen okay to go home, she was so happy to be getting out of the dreadful place and back to her own house. Rosario was waiting at the door when they came in, Mia playing nearby at the couch.

"Mia!" Jack called out to her.

Mia immediately dropped her toys and ran to them, Jack expecting Mia to come straight to him. But instead it was Karen she ran too, wrapped her arms around Karen's legs. Karen picked her up and Mia smiled brightly at her.

Karen said nothing as the little girl hugged her neck tightly.


	12. Museum Mayhem

Author's Notes: None

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 12: Museum Mayhem

(February 12, 2012)

"Jackie! Come here!" Karen called from the foyer.

Jack, Rosario, and Mia were in the kitchen. Mia was perched happily on the counter as she watched Rosario stir the cookie batter, every so often sneaking a taste when she thought no one was looking. Her hair had gotten much longer now, and fell just below her shoulder. When Jack stood up to go see what Karen wanted, Rosario handed Mia the spoon she had been using to scrape the bowl, and Mia happily went to licking it clean.

"What is it, Kare?" Jack asked.

"Look. We got invited to that Valentine's dinner they have at the Metropolitan Museum."

"Oh I've never been invited to that before."

"Well honey, you're with me now. Should we go?"

"Free food and a chance to show off? Yeah, we should go!" Jack said. "We can bring Mia too, right?"

"Of course we can." Karen had done well keeping her promise to Jack. She had stopped taking pills altogether. The drinks were harder to ease off of, but she had cut it down to only a few a day. Sometimes Karen surprised herself, the way her life had changed so much since she knew Jack. Never in the way she expected. "Where is Mia, poodle?"

"Um…uh-oh." Jack muttered, getting a nervous look on his face. He hurried back into the kitchen and found Rosario snickering and Mia's face covered in chocolate. "Rosie…why'd you let her do that?"

"Because it tastes good!" Mia said, holding out the spoon as if offering Jack a taste.

Karen poked her head around the corner and looked at Jack, "You're giving her a bath."

"But why do I always have to…ugh!" Jack groaned. "Come on Mia, let's go see how that chocolate looks on Karen's new Emporio Armani blouse." He said as he picked Mia up, the chocolate covered spoon still in her hand.

"Jack McFarland! Don't you dare!" Karen shrieked from the other room.

~~~~**~~~~

_(Two days later-Valentine's Day)_

Jack and Karen walked arm and arm into the Metropolitan Museum, Mia holding Karen's hand. Jack had on a black suit and aqua green tie, which matched well with the shade of green faded beneath the sheer of black on the dress that Karen wore. Mia was in a black and white poufy dress with a black ribbon in her hair, marching alongside them happily.

When they got inside, the room was already filled with people and buzzing with energy.

Jack spied the hors d'oeuvres table and nudged Karen to go in that direction, knowing it would be the least crowded area and they could get their bearings before diving into the pack of who's who of the New York upper crust company.

"Karen!" A woman's voice called.

Jack froze, they hadn't made it far.

Karen looked over for the voice, pasting on her best smile, "Amelia!" She greeted the woman with short dark hair. "Jack, you've met Amelia before haven't you? Her husband is the bank manager." Karen gave him a look as if to say 'play-along'

"Oh yes! The bank manager!" Jack piped up, shaking Amelia's hand.

"And who do we have here?" Amelia asked, eyeing Mia.

Mia held her hand out, "I'm Mia Emmaline McFarland."

Amelia shook her hand with a tiny smile on her lips, "Well it's very nice to meet you. Karen, she's a doll. Is she your daughter?"

"Yes."

"I had no idea you had children. Aside from your ex-husbands I mean. How old is she? Three?"

"I'm two. " Mia piped up.

"Well…she certainly seems like your child." Amelia patted Karen on the arm, "Good to see you again, Karen."

They watched as she walked away, then Jack turned and picked up Mia. "You're a big hit."

"Yay!" Mia cheered.

"Jack!"

They froze again, Jack swearing at this rate their evening would be spent by the front door. He turned around to where the voice had come from.

"Will?!"

Will walked up, Vince beside him, and even Ben dressed up in his own suit. He was almost six years old now, and looking very much like a younger version of Will, more and more all the time.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"We got an invitation." Will said, "I was so surprised because, you know, we never got one before. I guess I got a good word from somebody."

"Have you seen any of the paintings yet? There's this really cool one of a moose on the far wall." Vince said.

"It's not a moose, Vince. It's a train." Will stated.

"It it too, it's a moose!" They turned and started to walk away, "I think I know a moose when I see one, and that is a moose."

"Why would someone paint a moose?" Will turned and looked back at Jack and Karen, "You guys coming?"

Jack set Mia down, taking her hand. He looked to Karen, "Come on. Let's try to have a good time."

~~~~**~~~~

It was a quarter past eleven, the party ended at midnight and Jack insisted they stay the whole time. Mia was more than happy to stay up past her bedtime and was reveling in all these extra hours, she hardly knew what to do with herself.

"A normal kid would've passed out hours ago." Karen said matter-of-factly, "All that extra energy comes from your side of the family." Jack smiled at her statement, but Karen was growing bored.

She looked out into the dark stretch of the museum, and suddenly got a wicked idea.

"Jackie? Come with me. There's new exhibit I want you to see."

"But Kare, I don't think we're supposed to go into the…"

"I really want you to see it. Jackie." She stared at him intently, almost as if she was trying to bore her thoughts into his mind. "Wilma!" She called to Will, "I need to show Jack something, will you watch Mia?"

"Sure." Will said, looking confused, "But…show him what? Where are you going?" Will got no answer and sighed as they walked away. "Ok Mia, stay close to us." He said to her.

Mia looked over at Ben.

"Can you count to ten?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Mia said.

"Then let's play hide and seek. I'll hide and you seek me."

"Okay. Ready? Go."

The two kids managed to sneak out of the sight of Will and Vince, and proceeded to play a game inside the museum.

~~~~**~~~~

Karen had pulled Jack into a storage closet and wasted no time in pushing his jacket from his shoulders, passionately kissing him all the while. Jack's hands slipped the straps of Karen's dress off, pulling them down so that her breasts were exposed to him. His tongue teased at one of her nipples and she moaned heavily into his ear.

He moved up to kiss at her neck and collarbone, his fingers fumbling with his pants. Karen moved his hands away and she proceeded to do it herself, pulling them down from his hips and taking his boxer briefs off in the process.

Jack picked her up and lifted her dress up, turning around so that her back was against an empty wall. Karen grabbed onto the edge of one of the shelves that was bolted to the wall to support herself, and some of items on it tumbled to the ground.

Jack's eyes met hers with intensity, and he kissed her hard. She clutched the back of his shirt with her other hand and sighed as he moved from her lips. She could feel his cock teasing at her entrance as she shifted her weight towards him.

"Mmm…Jackie." She moaned.

~~~~**~~~~

Will was looking at a sculpture when he noticed the kids had been unusually quiet for a long time. He turned around to see what they were doing, when he noticed them gone.

"Vince!" He called, "Where are Ben and Mia?"

"They're right over…." Vince pointed in an empty direction, "Hey, where'd they go."

"Vince! You were supposed to watch them!"

"No, you were supposed to watch them. You're a bad parent."

"You're a bad parent!" Will took a deep breath, "Never mind, we'll argue later. Right now we've got to find the kids. The party ends in half an hour and that's all we need is children loose in a dark museum."

"And Jack and Karen." Vince added

Will looked nervous, "We'd better hurry."

~~~~**~~~~

Will and Vince crept silently around the other rooms of the museum, scanning every place a child could be, looking in dark corner and empty bathrooms. The first floor turned up nothing and they moved their search upstairs to the corridors.

"At least we haven't heard any huge crashes yet." Vince said.

"Don't jinx it." Will added.

They walked a little further down the hall, coming up to an exhibit room on the left, when Will suddenly stopped.

"What?" Vince asked.

"Shhh. Listen." They were quiet, "I hear moving." Will turned his head to the door of a storage close that they were standing in front of. He put a finger to his lips to signal Vince to keep quiet, and pointed at the door. "1…2…3…" He grabbed the doorknob and flung it open, but immediately wished he hadn't. "Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!" Jack and Karen both screamed.

"Oh god, my eyes! My eyes! I can feel my retinas burning out of my skull!" Will dramatically claimed as he sank against the wall.

The door squeaked open and Jack leaned out, Karen peered out from behind him, holding her dress up to cover herself.

"Will! What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the kids!"

"We were looking for them. They snuck off! And what are you doing, having sex in a closet? What is this, your high school prom?! Just…get dressed and help us look for them." Will blinked hard, "Oh my god, that image is going to be in my brain for days."

Once Jack and Karen had made themselves publicly presentable again, they joined Will and Vince in the hunt for the kids. Downstairs, the sounds of people leaving were heard, and Will suggested they hurry.

"How could you have let them wander off?" Jack asked, "You're a bad parent."

"Told ya." Vince said.

"Hey! You're the one who left your daughter with us to go off and have sex in a closet!" Will snapped.

"It was Karen's idea!" Jack said.

"I just wanted to make out." Karen said, "You were the one who put your hands on my…"

"Whoa!" Will said, afraid as to where the conversation was leading, "Look, let's just keep looking. The party's almost over, we need to hurry. Ben!" He called.

"Mia!" Jack yelled.

"No more games, Ben. You need to come out!"

"Come on Mia, time to go home!" Karen called.

"Benjamin Thomas D'Angelo-Truman!" Will called. Not five seconds later Ben appeared from around a corner, and Will smirked. "Full name gets them every time."

Ben marched up to Will with a somber look on his face, Mia then running up behind him.

"Hi Uncle Will!" Mia chirped. "Yay Ben!"

Ben moved away from Mia, "She tried to kiss me. Ugh!" He groaned.

All eyes went to Mia, who simply smiled in her bashful way with her fingers in her mouth. Will, Vince, and Karen are started laughing. But Jack didn't seem to get the joke.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Will sighed, "Yep, she's defiantly a McFarland."

Karen nudged Jack playfully, as she went to pick up their daughter.


	13. The Little Ones

Author's Notes: This is a somewhat cutesy chapter that takes a look on certain things that happen with everyone's kids. A bit of a needed filler chapter. It's about to pick back up again.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 13: The Little Ones

"Jack!" Mia called for Jack from her bed. Now being three years old she no longer slept in a crib, and instead had a small bed with a wooden headboard and heart designs etched into it. Her comforter was white with big green flowers on it, and it fit well with the rest of the bedroom.

When Jack didn't come, Mia crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over the side. It looked dark, so she climbed back up to her pillow, grabbing it and hugging it tightly.

"Jack!" She called again. "Help! It's gonna get me!"

The door squeaked open, and she looked up as Jack poked his head around the corner.

"Mia? What's going to get you?"

"Monsters!" She pointed to the far corner. Jack looked and could see the shape of a funny shadow.

He sighed, shaking his head, "Blueberry, did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh."

"Now look…" Jack walked over to where Mia pointed, and pulled a jacket off from on top of a lamp. "See, no monster. Just stuff. You're safe." He smiled at her, "Feel better?"

"No." Mia said frowning.

"Well what else do you need?"

"Stay here." Mia patted her bed.

"Oh, Mia I don't think there's room enough for both of us in your bed. It's made for little people, like you."

"But…but…" she pouted her lips as if she was about to cry, "I want you to stay. I'll miss you."

"How about I just stay until you go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok." Mia scooted off of her bed to make room for Jack to sit down. She then ran around to the other side and climbed back up into his lap, hugging him tightly and nuzzling up to his neck. "I love you." She whispered.

Jack could help but smile as he looked down at her, "I love you too."

~~~~**~~~~

"Ben! Open the door!"

"No!"

The yell of his angry six year old son, and the thud of something being thrown against the door were the only responses Will got tonight. Apparently a movie on TV had caught Ben's interest, and he wasn't too happy when Will informed him he would not be allowed to stay up and watch it.

Ben's fit wouldn't have been too big of a problem, except it was not his own room that he had gone into.

Will sighed as he leaned his head against the door, "Benjamin!"

"I'm not afraid of you." Ben taunted.

"I wouldn't talk so big if I were you. Just you wait until your father gets home!" Will turned around with a terrified look in his eyes, "Oh my god, I'm my mother. Ben!"

"Go away!"

Vince was the disciplinarian, not Will. Will was glad he didn't have to be the bad guy most of the time. He figured Vince's police skills played some part in it. He was a lawyer, all he was good at was arguing. But arguments with a six year old wouldn't get you far.

"Ben, if you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna….I'm gonna…" Will felt rather pathetic, as he couldn't even think of something to threaten him with, "I'm gonna not let you go over to see Grandma all week."

"Good!" Ben retorted.

"Damn." Will muttered under his breath.

Even at six years old, Ben, like all the Trumans, was not that crazy about Marilyn.

Will walked away from the door, his hand in his hair as he paced the room and thought hard about who he could call. He took out his phone and looked at the screen….he thought about calling Grace for a few seconds, but then decided it against it.

He dialed Vince's pager number to see if he would pick up.

~~~~**~~~~

"Daddy?"

Leo looked up from his magazine to see Laila standing at the foot of their bed, a serious look on her face.

"Yes baby?"

"I have a question." Laila said.

"Ok, what's that?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Um….well…" Leo looked over at Grace, "Why don't you ask your Mommy that?"

"You're the doctor."

Grace held back at laugh, "Yes sweetie, you are right. But mommies know more about where babies come from than doctors do. Mommies are experts."

"Oh. Ok." Laila crossed to the other side of the bed so she was standing in front of Grace, "Where do babies come from?"

"Babies come from Mommy's tummies." Grace answered, feeling rather proud of herself for not telling Laila some wild made up story.

"Oh!"

Laila was quiet for a moment. Grace hoped that would satisfy her curiosity and it would leave it at that. But it seemed she wouldn't get that lucky.

"How do the babies get there?"

"Oh…um…well…" Grace looked over at Leo for some help, but he simply shrugged and continued reading his magazine, "The Mommy and Daddy go to a special baby store, and…"

"Grace." Leo chimed it, "Tell her the truth."

"Well what am I supposed to say?"

Leo sighed and looked at Laila, "The babies get there by floating down a magical river…"

Grace smacked Leo in the arm, "A magical river? That's supposed to be the truth?"

"Well it's closer to the truth than yours. A baby store?"

"Are you fighting?" Laila asked.

"No!" Grace and Leo both yelled.

~~~~**~~~~

"Jackie?" Karen propped open Mia's door and looked in, "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm scared." Mia said burying her face in Jack's shoulder.

Jack sighed as he petted her hair, "Mia got scared, I told her I would stay until she fell asleep."

"Oh but honey…I'm all alone…in our bedroom." Karen cleared her throat loudly.

"Stay here!" Mia piped up.

"Mia, I don't think there's room."

"Yes there is."

"Come on, Kare." It was Jack this time that patted the empty space of bed. Karen sighed and walked over, scooting in next to Jack.

"Yay, now we're a family!" Mia said.

"When I did start living in a Lifetime movie?" Karen muttered.

Jack said nothing, and simply leaned over and kissed her.

~~~~**~~~~

The front door opened, and Will leaned around the corner from the TV to see Vince walking in.

"It's about time." Will said.

"Sorry, we had to grill somebody about a robbery. Turns out he didn't do it, but anyway…" Vince turned around and looked over to their shut bedroom door, "He still in there?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he fell asleep by now."

"Still, it's locked, how do we get in?" Will asked.

Vince grinned, "I could kick the door down."

"Um…no." Will got up from the couch and walked around to the bedroom door.

"Aw come on! I never get to do that! Not after that one time where I accidentally kicked my sergeant in the head."

"Shhh." Will put a finger to his lips to signal Vince to be quiet. "Ben, can we come in now?"

"No!" came Ben's snarky remark.

"You! Open this door right now, young man!" Will turned around, biting his bottom lip, "Vince, you do it, I'm starting to really scare myself."

"Ok, ok, step aside…geeze."

"Ben, you better come on out of there or else." Vince said, in a less than threatening tone.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, your Dad and I will go into your room and sleep in your bed."

"So?"

"And, we'll listen to your radio and play the music really loud."

"So?"

"And…we'll move things around so that it's all in different places."

There was a slight silence, then the door opened and Ben marched out, his eyebrows furrowed. He marched past Will and Vince and into his own bedroom. Turning before he slammed the door to say, "You win this time."

Will looked at Vince a bit astounded, "How did you do that? I was screaming at him for hours and he wouldn't budge."

"I remembered you told me when you were a kid your Mom used to go into your room and rearrange things to punish you. I figured you share DNA with him, maybe it would work."

"Hey. My idiosyncrasies pay off!" Will smiled.

~~~~**~~~~

After finally reaching a decision with Leo, Grace turned back to her daughter.

"Ok Laila, here's the real truth. Babies come from…"

"Why can't people breathe underwater?" Laila asked, cutting off Grace.

"What? Sweetie I thought you wanted to know where babies come from?"

"Yeah, but well I figured maybe I would rather be surprised."

"That's good." Leo said, "You want to be surprised. Wait until you're 30 and be really surprised."

Grace could only look at Leo with a blank expression, while he returned to his magazine and Laila went happily skipping out of the room.

~~~~**~~~~

The next morning, Rosario answered the door early in the morning to find Grace standing in the hall, her sketchbook and fabric samples in her hand.

"Morning Rosario. Is Karen up?"

"I haven't seen her yet this morning. But I'll call her, she should be getting up anyway. Lazy bitch." Rosario walked to the foot of the stairway and shouted upward, "Miss Karen! Mister Jack! You have company!"

Mia appeared at the top of the stairs, still in her pajamas, a finger to her lips, "Shush! Jack and Karen are sleeping!" She screamed loudly.

Grace doubted they were sleeping anymore.

"But Mia, I need to talk to Karen." Grace said, coming up the stairs. "Where is she?"

"This way." Mia motioned for Grace to follow her.

Grace couldn't help but smile at the little girl. With her blue eyes like Jack, and her dark hair like Karen, one would never guess she was in reality Jack's granddaughter, and no kin to Karen at all. And the way she walked through the house like she owned the place brought a particular smirk to Grace's lips.

Mia stopped at her bedroom door, "In there."

Grace stepped past her and pushed the door open, reaching around to flip on the light. Grace smiled at the sight before her. Jack and Karen together on Mia's bed, blankets all askew. Karen with her arms draped across Jack's chest and snuggled up close to him, while he snored softly.

"But Mia, where did you sleep?" Grace asked her.

"In the big bed. I had it all to myself."

Grace smiled, "Smart girl." She held out her hand for a high-five and Mia slapped her palm.


	14. Hourglass

Author's Notes: I have never been to New York, and I could not find a restaurant by the name of "The Rose Garden" on Google Maps, so as far as I can tell it is made up. I thought about using the name of an actual restaurant, but this one was so pretty. P.S. Sexy chapter!

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 14: Hourglass

(May 11, 2013)

Jack and Karen walked arm and arm into one of their favorite restaurants, The Rose Garden. Mia followed close behind, very well behaved for her age. She smiled at the people as she walked past them, and waved to some as well. When they were taken to their table in the corner, Mia crawled into her chair and scooted herself right up to the table, even picking up a menu and looking at it as if she were grownup.

Jack nudged Karen to look, and she smiled. Mia could read fairly well, but they were both sure the large confusing words on the menu were pure gibberish to her.

When the server came over to take their drink order he smiled at Mia. They went ahead and ordered their food, both of them getting their favorite meal, and a special adult meal made in a style for children, for Mia.

Jack held Karen's hand under the table, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand.

Mia continued to study every little detail around her. The color of the floor, the etchings in the design of the table, the light fixtures hanging overhead. She stopped when she looked down and saw a pair of men's shoes standing near her chair.

She looked up into the big brown eyes and curly dark hair of a man she didn't know, but he smiled brightly at her.

"You must be Mia."

"Randall!" Jack exclaimed.

He stood up to hug the other man.

"Good to see you Jack." Randall said, "And I assume that this is Karen. Jack, she's every bit as beautiful as you said she was."

"Jackie, are you bragging about me to strange men?" Karen giggled.

"This is Randall Connors, he was the choreographer for that show I did a couple years back." Jack said.

"Actually, I'm glad I ran into you." Randall said, "I have something I'd like to discuss with you, if you have a moment to step away from the table."

"Oh, sure." Jack gave Karen a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking to the front entry way with the younger man. Karen watched them through the large picture window that looked out at the street. Randall seemed very friendly with Jack, putting an arm around his shoulder, touching his leg.

Karen felt a pang of jealously.

But she wondered why she would. She knew Jack was committed to her. This guy was just flirting, shamelessly, and getting nowhere. Karen smiled to herself.

At that moment Jack happened to look over and catch her watching him, he waved and she waved back. No, she had nothing to worry about.

Their conversation lasted a few more minutes, and Jack came back inside just in time for their server to bring their food. Jack sat back down in his chair and gave Karen another kiss on the cheek once he returned.

He didn't mention a thing about his outside conversation, and they simply enjoyed their meal together.

~~~~**~~~~

Later that night, Karen's thoughts were racing as to what that Randall character could've been talking with Jack about. She was pacing. Jack noticed her fidgeting.

"Karebear, sit down. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry honey, it's just….well, what was that about, poodle?" Karen asked.

"What was what about?"

"That guy, at the restaurant?"

"Oh!" Jack said excitedly, "You know that show I did before? The one Randall choreographed? Well, it turns out they're touring, and they had a guy drop out, and Randall wants me to come back and reprise my role! Isn't that great?!"

"Great! Yeah…um…touring? Like, to other cities?"

"Yeah." Jack kept his head down, "It's almost an eight month commitment. They're doing a month of rehearsals, and then taking off."

"When do the rehearsals start?"

"Beginning of June….in San Francisco."

"San Francisco?! Wha? But…Jack, you're not going, are you?" Karen asked.

"No! I mean…I told him I would think about it. But if you don't want me to go, I won't go."

Karen sighed, "Jackie, do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Then go."

"Karen, I don't want to…"

"Jack, I will be fine. Mia and I, will be fine. We'll have Rosie, and Grace, and Wilma I suppose if things get really bad. I mean, it's not as if you're going off to war or something."

"But…that's almost a year without seeing you, without seeing Mia, I don't know if I can do it."

"Jack." Karen climbed in his lap and put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding rapidly beneath his shirt. "If you don't do this now, you'll regret it later. I know poodle. I once had the opportunity to be a figure skater. I could've been one of the best. Another Brian Boitano…except with boobs. But, no, I was too scared to go to Canada for the six months of Olympic training. And so, I never made it."

"Karen? You never told me that before? Is all that true?"

"No it's not true, but it made you re-think it, didn't it?"

Jack shook his head, "I…I don't know, Kare. I'll miss everything. Mia's birthday, Christmas."

"Jack McFarland, for the last time, shut up and do this. We both know you want to. Don't try and make me happy, poodle. I'm a big girl. I can handle it." She pulled him into a kiss, her lips caressing his . His hands slid up the back of her shirt and he felt her smooth skin beneath his fingers, sighing deeply as her tongue begged for entry into his mouth.

They could both see where this was going.

~~~~**~~~~

Jack managed to turn the doorknob and get the door open as he and Karen tumbled in. Jack tugging at his shirt to get it untucked, and Karen fumbling with the buttons on her sweater, her lips still fighting to stay against Jack's.

The door shut with a slam, and for a moment Jack paused and looked up.

"Mia's asleep right?"

"Yep. Sound asleep." Karen replied.

"Good."

Jack pushed Karen down onto the bed, pulling his shirt off over his head. Even though they were already into what most people would call middle-age, Jack kept his physique. Karen's eyes lingered minutes on his pectoral muscles, then came down. She reached her fingers up to run them down his abdomen.

Her sweater came open, her breasts bare as she had forgone wearing a bra today. The cold air already making her nipples erect, Jack's tongue assisting in the rest.

Jack wasted no time in tugging Karen's pants down from her hips, leaving her black lace thong. His lips slowly brushed down her stomach, tracing kisses lower and lower until he reached her thighs. He kissed softly at the sensitive skin there, the slight stubble on his face grazing the inside of her legs, her arousal growing wetter by the second.

Karen leaned her head back into the soft plush comforter, her fingers entangling in the sheets and gripping them tightly. She felt Jack's hand pulling her underwear down, his fingers brushing against her. Jack kissed the area around her labia, but not going where she wanted him.

Karen sighed loudly, her hand reaching down to pet Jack's hair. There were times being with him like this still amazed her. He slipped his arms under her legs, pulling her hips forward. His head bent, he lapped at her, his tongue savoring the taste of her. Karen felt a chill go down her spine, and she moaned softly.

"Jackie…"

Jack continued to suck and lick at her swollen clit, his own arousal straining against the pants he still had on. Karen kept making tiny pleasurable noises, which only made it worse. Jack moved back up her torso, and with fumbling fingers he managed to get his pants unzipped and pulled down, his mouth not wanting to leave her skin.

"I feel like I haven't touched you in days." Jack said.

"Try weeks, honey."

"No."

Karen nodded, "It's been a couple."

"God, no wonder I've been aching for you."

He kissed her lips again. She shivered as she could feel the tip of his member pushing at her entrance. When he moved his body up and thrust himself inside her, her fingers tensed up as she clutched his shoulders, her fingernails slightly digging into his skin.

She smother his face and neck with kisses, her lips hot as she caressed him. Jack's fingers entangled in her hair as he held her tightly against him. Karen rocked her hips back and forth, moving against him, creating friction that already was sending minor shockwaves through her body.

"Oh…Jack.." she moaned.

"Karen."

"Oh yes, honey….mmm." Karen sighed breathily, nipping at his ear lobe.

"Karen…"

"Yes."

Jack grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, continuing a steady motion as he moved in and out of her. Jack could feel his own climax building, as he quickened his pace and Karen gasped as she felt him thrusting harder. Her fingers held to nothing, though she wished she could reach her headboard around this time.

Jack took heavy breaths as he reached his edge, Karen feeling his release in her own body. But she wasn't quite there yet, and Jack knew.

With a sly gleam in his eyes, he moved down and inserted a finger into her. Karen moaned loudly. Jack slowly worked his finger around inside of her, his tongue flicking out to taste her and lick at her skin.

"Jack…Jack…I'm gonna…oh!"

When Jack slid a second finger inside of her she found her release, crying out in the ecstasy of her lover's touch.

When Jack finally stopped and Karen was able to catch her breath, she laid still on the bed trying to get her bearings.

"Oh my god. Honey…I swear you get better and better at that. You haven't been getting outside practice, have you?"

"Please." Jack said, "As if I could find anyone else good enough. I'm all yours, Karen."

"Good." Karen reached for him, and he crawled up and cuddled up next to her, his head on her chest. He could still hear her heart pounding loudly. Karen gently petted his hair and Jack sighed happily in his own content little world.

~~~~**~~~~

_(Two weeks later)_

The day had arrived for Jack to fly out to San Francisco with the rest of his cast members and begin the rehearsal period before the show would start touring. Karen, Rosario, Mia, and Grace had all come to the airport with him. He was sure Mia didn't understand what was going on, not that he would be away for so long. The girls weren't allowed to come past the security check with him, so Rosario and Grace said goodbye to him at the door, and they let Karen and Mia walk with him the rest of the way.

Mia seemed delighted by the airport and all the activity. Jack was keeping a tight grip on her hand as she wanted to run off and look at everything.

Karen hadn't said anything yet, just holding his hand.

When they got to his gate, Jack turned to Karen. He smiled, and she threw her arms around him.

"Karen! It's only eight months. It'll go by so fast, you won't even know it."

"Honey, we haven't been apart a day in almost fifteen years, except for that one summer we didn't talk. And I never told anyone, but that was a really bad summer for me." Karen said, her lips pouty. "Go…go and be an actor. It's what you've always wanted."

"Then I get to come home to you." He pulled her into a long kiss, taking in every scent of her. When they parted, he knelt down to Mia. "Your turn, Blueberry."

Whether or not she knew he was going, she gave him a big hug and he kissed her cheek.

"You take good care of Karen for me, ok?"

"Sure." Mia said happily.

Jack slowly stood back up, patting her head, "I love you."

The announcentment for the boarding call came over the intercom, and Karen scooped up Mia. Jack both his girls' one last kiss, whispering to Karen a sweet 'I love you', and he grabbed his luggage and walked through the security gates to the plane.

Mia watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore. She then turned to Karen, her head titled quizzically.

"Come on, let's go find Auntie Grace and Rosie, then we'll all go home."

Karen silently walked the rest of the way out of the airport.


	15. I Ache For You

Author's Notes: I've decided this is probably going to turn into a trilogy. I just can't fit everything into this, without making it overly long. I feel It will write better this way. This one will conclude soon, and then look out for part three! The lyrics used in this chapter are "Washu's Lullaby" from Tenchi Muyo.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 15: I Ache For You

(December 25, 2013)

"Morning. What's the matter?"

"What did…what happened last night?"

"Oh? Oh-ho-ho! This is a twist! Did somebody have too much to drink?"

"Shut up."

"Nice night, huh?"

"Keep your voice down."

"Why?"

"Just, leave me alone, ok."

"Are you really going to pout about this?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone about what happened last night."

"I thought you didn't know what happened last night?"

"I remember…parts."

"Really? I remember every moment. The way you begged me to have you."

"I did not!"

"Oh but you can't remember enough to verify that, can you? Drunk or not, part of you wanted it, or else it never would've happened. You just can't admit that to yourself."

"I'm in a committed relationship, with someone I love very much. I'm not about to blow that for a one-night stand."

"It doesn't have to be a one night stand. It could be more."

"You touch me again and I'll leave right now."

"Then they'll all ask questions, and I'll tell them exactly why you went. Then, I'll tell her. Oh…poor Jack, doesn't want his lady love to know he was with a man last night. What's the matter? Doesn't she know you're gay?"

"I'm not gay anymore…I'm…I'm just…with Karen."

"Once a gay man always a gay man, Jackie. Just because you find some woman who's good at getting you off doesn't mean you suddenly bat for the other team."

"Karen doesn't make me compromise myself. She accepts me for who I am. That's why I love her. And don't call me Jackie!"

"You'd better stop while you're ahead, Jack."

"Just don't say anything. And neither will I."

"You're sexy when you get mad."

"Randall! Stop! I have to go call my daughter, and tell her Merry Christmas."

Jack shut the hotel door behind him with a loud slam, trudging down the hallway. Inside the room, Randall Connors sank onto the bed with a smug expression on his face, the bed sheets a crumpled mess from an unplanned night of passion.

~~~~**~~~~

It was near noon when the phone rang at the McFarland/Walker house. Mia was busy examining all her Christmas gifts, and didn't even look up as Rosario looked through her toys with her, and Karen sat down and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Karebear."

"Jackie! How are you?"

"I'm great…good…I'm good." Jack muttered, his mind already plagued with guilt.

"You don't sound so sure. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I just…I miss you a lot. It's so hard being away from you, Kare."

"Oh I know, poodle. But it won't be much longer."

"I can't wait until I'm holding you again."

"Jack McFarland, don't you go getting sentimental on me. You want to talk to Mia?"

"Yeah, put her on."

Karen called Mia over to the phone and handed it to her. She stood up and walked away, watching Mia's eyes light up when she realized it was Jack. Mia went into to describe to Jack all her presents in detail, which was starting to make this a very long phone call. When Mia started in on describing the way the tree was decorated, Karen hurried over and picked her up, taking the phone from her.

"Hey honey, let me talk to Jack again now, ok?"

"Kay. Bye Papa, I love you!"

"I love you, Blueberry." Jack said back to her.

Karen set Mia down and she scooted across the room, back to her pile of gifts to continue exploring them. Karen laughed quietly to herself.

"She sounds so grown up." Jack said.

"She's four."

"You know what I mean. I missed her birthday, now Christmas. I feel like I'm missing everything."

"Will you shut up? You're coming home in March, and then we'll be a family again."

"It is still so weird to hear you talk like that, Kare." Jack chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Family. Every day you find some way to amaze me. But then you're an amazing woman."

"You should talk. I've watched you turn from a flitty wanna-be actor into a charming…"

"Wanna-be actor. Well, at least I'm good looking."

"You are an actor, Jack. And incredibly sexy."

"Karen…is Mia still in the room?"

"She's busy."

Jack sighed, catching site of his cast mates walking down the hallway, "I have to go, Kare. Morning run-through."

Karen sighed, "Ok. Just three more months, right Jackie?"

"Yeah, just three more months. I…"

"Don't. I know you do. But I can't hear it right now." Karen never thought about how she and Jack were slowly becoming their own version of Will and Grace, knowing what the other was thinking before they said it.

"Bye."

"Bye, poodle."

Karen set the phone down, catching her breath as she tried not to cry.

~~~~**~~~~

Night fell, and Jack came back to his hotel room. It was eerily dark and quiet, and much too cold for Florida he felt. When he walked in, Randall was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my room too." Randall answered smugly.

"Fine, be here if you have too. I'm going to bed. And put that out." Jack looked disgustedly at the cigarette. He sank down onto his bed, staring blankly at his table side lamp.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Randall said, getting up.

He walked over and sat beside Jack on the bed. Jack quickly moved away.

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't do anything! Calm down!"

"Don't try anything."

"I'm not. I was being sympathetic, geeze. You look bummed."

"I miss her. I miss her so much. I've never been away from her this long, never in the entire time I've known her. This is killing me."

"So go home."

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jack stood up abruptly, stepping in front of Randall, "So you'd have a reason to rat me out!"

"That is water under the bridge, Jack. I got you this job, I'm saying it's okay to leave."

"I'm not buying it."

Randall stood up, standing eye to eye with Jack, "Then what is it that you want Jack? I offer you the chance to go home, you don't want it. You say you miss Karen so much you can't stand it, but you won't go home."

"I'm honoring my commitments."

"Oh, suddenly you're so noble! Maybe you don't know what you want. Or maybe, what you really want is this." Randall pulled Jack toward him and kissed him full on the mouth, holding him there. Jack pulled away, but Randall kept at him. "Is that what you miss? Somebody touching you, holding you, the feel of another person's skin connecting with your own?" He kissed Jack again, quicker, "Is that it, Jack?"

Randall's tongue parted Jack's lips, and the two men fell onto the bed grabbing at each other in bursts of unbridled passion, confusion, and guilt. Jack felt almost as if he had no control over his own actions. He wanted to pretend this wasn't real. He shut his eyes and let this savage person overtake him, shoving away the hands only to let them come back and pull at his clothing. To shudder at the feel of strange lips only to be enthralled by them the next.

He hated himself, but he didn't stop.

~~~~**~~~~

_(Three weeks later-New York City)_

Karen shivered as she pulled her coat closed around her, a scarf around her neck, and thick wool gloves on her hands. Mia was happily frolicking in the snow that covered Central Park. She ran around laughing, Laila chasing after her.

"I want to go home!" Karen pouted.

"Oh Karen." Grace chuckled, "The girls are having a good time. Let's let them be. It's not that cold."

Mia grabbed a handful of snow and ran over to Karen, stopping in front of her.

"Look." Mia said, holding the snow up, "See how it sparkles? It's like diamonds."

"No, diamonds are like diamonds honey." Karen said. She noticed Mia looked disappointed. "Oh but, that's very pretty. Throw it at Aunt Gracie."

"Mia, no...ahh!" Grace squealed as she was hit with the cold snow, but started laughing as Mia ran back to continue playing with Laila.

"What's funny?" Karen asked.

"You. With her. It's amazing."

Karen smiled, "Jack said the same thing."

"He's right. You've really grown up, Karen. I know Jack being gone has been hard for you, but I think it's helped you. You've taken care of Mia all on your own. Well…Rosario helped. But you're really good with her."

"Well…" Karen shrugged, "She makes me happy."

"It's good to hear you say that." Grace said.

Mia turned and waved to Karen from across the snowy field.

_April roses, tiny sparrows_

_Cornets bright and new_

_All belong together with the mystery that is you_

_When I see your little face_

_I hear a song from long ago_

_I think you know_

_The many secrets I've forgotten_

_Generations through the ages _

_Joined as one somehow_

_Leading to the miracle that I am holding now_

_From the sky, and from the sea_

_Upon a breeze you came to me_

_You seem to see a greater universe than I do…_

…_Do you remember still?_

_How I hope you always will_

_Keep the memory of the day the world was born_

_~~~~**~~~~_

Jack sat up in bed with a start, his dreams having woke him up. He glanced over at Randall's sleeping form, void of his clothing. This kept happening. Every time Jack vowing never again, and then he would end up back here.

He didn't want Randall. This meant nothing to him. It was purely physical. He wanted Karen. He loved Karen.

He shivered, though it wasn't cold tonight where they were. But still he felt as if he was freezing inside, his fingers numb. He hated himself right now.

He reached over for his cell phone and dialed Karen's number. He had to talk to her. He would tell her, quit, go home right now.

But Karen's cell phone only rang, and rang, and rang…until her voice mail picked up. Jack didn't leave a message, and instead only hung up quietly.


	16. Alone With Other People

Author's Notes: N/A

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 16: Alone With Other People

(March 20, 2014)

Randall traced kisses along Jack's collarbone. Jack shut his eyes to the sight of the other man, but allowed his body to feel the motions. Tonight had been their last show, tomorrow he would be flying home to New York. So why was he still in bed with this man? He didn't know.

Almost as if on cue, Jack's cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw Karen's name on the caller ID.

"Get off, I have to answer this." He pushed at Randall.

"Let it ring." Randall muttered.

"It's Karen, I have to answer it. I said get off!" Jack shoved him so that he rolled over to the other side of the bed. Jack sat up, turning his back to Randall as he answered the phone.

"Hey Kare."

"Jackie! I'm so excited! You're coming home tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

"What time does your flight get in?"

"6:00."

"Oh, you are going to get such a welcome home Mr. McFarland. You don't even know." Karen giggled slyly.

"I can't wait. Where's Mia?"

"Oh she's over playing with Laila. She'd been asking if today was the day non-stop, so I finally just had to send her over there to distract her for a few hours. She misses you so much, Jackie."

"And you?"

"Of course I do. Do you even need to ask?"

Randall coughed loudly, and Jack glared at him.

"Who was that?" Karen asked.

"Oh, just…Randall."

Without warning, Randall grabbed the phone away from Jack and held it up to his ear, "Hello, Karen. How are you?"

"Hi Randall. Has my Jackie been behaving himself?"

"Oh yes." Randall paused, "He's been…wonderful. He talked about you constantly. You've got all the men here insanely jealous, not to mention the women."

"It wouldn't be the first time, honey."

Randall chuckled, "Well I hate to do this, but we do have a early plane to catch so I think it's best Jack get to sleep. I'm only looking after my actors. You understand, right?"

"Um…sure."

"Thanks, bye bye."

"Wait I…." But Karen had no time to get her last words out, before the phone clicked and all she heard was the drone of the dial tone.

"You didn't have to do that!" Jack growled, as he snatched his phone back.

"Afraid she might expect something?"

Randall sat down beside Jack, leaning over to kiss his neck. Jack shoved him away, "I mean it this time. Don't touch me." Jack got up and walked over to the chair where his clothes were folded. He started pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Where are you going?" Randall asked.

"I'm spending the night in another hotel, and going to the airport by myself in the morning. I'm not spending one more minute with you. Thank god our seats on the plane aren't next to each other."

"You've been with me almost every night, for the past three months. You've constantly protested, but always given in. Now, just because she calls the day before you go home, you think walking away changes anything? It doesn't! It happened Jack! Face it!"

"Do not talk to me. Don't call me, or Karen. Stay away from me." Jack shoved his belonging into his suitcase and zipped it closed.

"Stop running from what you are Jack." Randall got up and followed Jack to the door, standing in the open doorway as Jack went into the hall. "You're a liar."

Jack stood still for a moment, Randall smiling smugly to himself, when Jack turned and punched Randall square in the mouth. He said nothing, and walked out. Randall stood there in shock, holding his jaw. He groaned as he spat blood out to the floor.

~~~~**~~~~

The next day Karen wasn't able to meet Jack at the airport, due to a long hair appointment. He got a taxi from the airport, but decided he needed to see Will first and instructed the driver to go by his office. It was on the way to the penthouse, so he wouldn't be going too far out of the way.

Will was very surprised when Jack barged into his office, though he didn't know why. Jack was known to barge into places.

"Hey! You're back! When did you get in?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Jack replied, sounding out of breath.

"Where's Karen?"

"Hairdresser's."

"You haven't seen her yet?"

"No. I need to talk to you. Sit down."

"I am sitting down."

"Then stand up, and brace yourself." Jack shut Will's office door, and pulled his side blinds down.

"Jack? What's going on?"

"I…I did something, Will. Something really bad."

"What did you do?"

"I…oh god, I can't even say it." Jack sank down into the chair by the wall. Will got up from his desk and walked over to Jack.

"Jack."

"I…slept with…someone…else."

"You cheated on Karen?!" Will exclaimed.

Jack stood up and pushed Will aside, walking over to the window. "No, no, don't even say it! God!"

"Jack! Who was it?"

"The choreographer. Randall."

"You slept with a guy?! Oh now that's just the icing on the cake, Jack! Really?"

"I didn't want it, Will. I swear I didn't want it. I don't know what happened. But it just kept happening."

"More than once?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Almost nightly for….three months."

"You idiot!"

"I'm sorry! It meant nothing, I swear!"

"I'm not the person you have to explain all this too. You have to tell Karen."

"I can't! Will, I'm terrified. What'll she think of me? That's why I came to you first, you have to help me."

"Jack, I won't even pretend to understand your relationship with Karen. I never have. This is your mess. You made it, you clean it up. Just…" Will calmed his voice down and put his hands on Jack's shoulders, "Do it fast, but do it gently. She's going to get mad, but remember, she loves you."

Jack sighed, "For now."

~~~~**~~~~

When Karen got home she ran into the kitchen, expecting to see Jack already there. But instead it was just Rosario and Mia, who had spaghetti sauce covering most of her face.

"Hi Karen!" Mia waved at her with a messy hand.

"Where's Mister Jack?" Rosario asked.

"That's what I was about to ask you. His plane landed an hour ago. Did he call?" Karen asked.

"No."

"Well, where is he then?"

Just then they heard the door opening, and a familiar voice calling into the hallway.

"Karen?!"

Karen's face beamed as she turned and ran back to the foyer, where Jack was just setting his bags down. Karen practically tackled him as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips, Jack holding her tightly to him.

"You're back." She sighed, looking at him like a young girl in love.

"I'm never leaving your side again. That was the worst eight months of my life."

"Don't lie." Karen playfully smacked him on the arm, "You had fun."

"Onstage sure, but the rest of the time was just constant misery. And I couldn't wait to get back here and see my Karebear! Yay!" Jack picked her up and twirled her around.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked, "You look like something's bothering you."

"What? No. I'm great. I'm home with you. I…I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Oh? Well the bed is still where it used to be." Karen grinned at him slyly.

"I have a feeling if we went up there we wouldn't be getting much sleep."

"Sleep is for losers." Karen giggled.

"Where's Mia? I haven't seen her yet."

"In the kitchen with Rosie." Karen kissed Jack quick on the lips, "Go say hello, and then come upstairs. I'll be waiting."

Jack watched Karen walk up the stairs until he couldn't see her anymore. He slipped his hand in his pocket and fumbled with his cell phone, so much wanting to call Will for reassurance. He didn't know what to do.

He turned toward the kitchen and went in to see Mia, knowing she could chase all his troubles away.

"Hey Blueberry." Jack greeted her, leaning up against the doorway.

"Papa!" Mia jumped out of her seat and ran to him, throwing her spaghetti stained arms around his neck.

~~~~**~~~~

When Jack got up to their bedroom, he walked in to see Karen sitting up the bed wearing her black lace camisole, her hair loose around her face.

"My god you look beautiful." Jack said.

"What took you so long? I was about to think you left again."

"Sorry, Mia was…." Jack tugged his shirt off over his head, "Overly affectionate. I'm gonna toss this in the laundry." He looked at it and then shrugged, throwing it to the floor, "Eh, Rosie will get it." He started toward his side of the bed, when he noticed Karen's eyes boring into him. "What?"

"Honey, you look amazing. I mean, you looked great before, and this might just be because I haven't seen you in eight months, but…damn Jackie!"

Jack smiled, "I did a lot of working out in my down time."

"It shows." Jack pulled the covers back and slid into the bed, Karen scooting up beside him. She smirked wickedly, "Come here, let me touch you."

Karen hovered over him, letting her hand slide down his chest. She bent down to kiss his neck.

Jack got a flashing visual in his mind of Randall.

He subtly moved away from Karen.

"Jack? What is with you?"

"I guess…I just know how right we are."

"Oh poodle, you're gonna make me pretend to cry." Karen kissed him softly, "But I promise everything else I do will be 100% real."

Jack closed his eyes as Karen traced kisses down his body. As they made love that night his mind taunted him with reminders of his affair, conflicting with his happiness of being back with Karen.

He knew he had to tell her, and soon.


	17. Forgive Me, But Don't Forget Me

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter doesn't go to fast. I really enjoyed writing such an emotional rollercoaster. The songs used in this chapter are "Forgiven" by Skillet, and "Comatose" also by Skillet. I highly suggest you listen to the songs while reading, it enchances the experiance.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 17: Forgive Me, But Don't Forget Me

(March 25, 2014)

Will looked up when he heard his office door slam, knowing he wasn't expecting anyone. Jack was standing there, looking unkempt.

"Will, I can't do it. I can't do it. She'll hate me." He said.

"You can't do what?"

"I can't tell Karen I slept with Randall…I can't."

"Jack! You haven't told her yet? It's been five days since you got back. You have to do this now. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be. Where is she?"

"She's coming." Jack peered out the window, "But Will, I'm scared!"

"Look." Will came over and put his hands on Jack's shoulders, rubbing his arms, "She might yell, she might cry, she might call you some choice words…"

"You're making me feel so much better."

"But….she loves you Jack."

The door opened, and Karen walked in, a blue scarf draped around her shoulders. "Hey Wilma. Hey Jackie." She reached out for Jack's hand and he took it, pulling her over to him. She giggled as she snuggled up to his chest and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She noticed Jack's expression, then looked over to meet Will's equally somber glance. "What's going on honey?"

Will gestured toward the chair.

"Kare…sit down." Jack held her hand as she sat in the chair, and he stood in front of her.

"I need to tell you something. And you're not going to like it. You might get mad at me."

"Oh poodle! What could you ever do to make me mad at you?"

"Well…this might be it. Um…Karen, you know I love you more than anything, right? Nothing would ever change that. You and Mia, you're my world."

"I know, honey."

"And, you feel the same right?"

"Of course. I love you more than my luggage. Now, what is it?"

"I….I….I can't do this!"

"Jack!" Will snapped at him.

Jack took a deep breath and turned around, kneeling in front of Karen. "I did something that I wish so much I hadn't done. And there's no excuse for it, there's no reason for it. But, all I ask if that you can forgive me and we can move on."

"What is it honey?"

"I…" Jack gulped loudly, "I slept with someone else."

_Forgive me now cause I_

_Have been unfaithful_

_Don't ask me why' cause I don't know_

Karen's expression fell, "What?" She was quiet for a long moment, "Who?"

"…Randall." Jack said, barely above a whisper.

"What?!" Karen stood up, looking mad.

"Karen, please, I…."

"How many times?"

"Karen!"

"How many times, Jack?"

Jack sighed, "For three months. The last three months of…yeah."

"You bastard!" Karen started to storm out the door when Jack stepped in front of her, grabbing her arms. "Get away!"

_So many times I tried_

_But was unable_

_This heart belongs to you alone_

"No, Karen! Karen please, listen to me! I don't know why I did it. I missed you so much it was driving me crazy!"

"So you're solution is to sleep with someone else? That's real smart, Jack!"

"He was just there! It just happened! I don't know!"

_Forgive me I'm ashamed_

_I've loved another_

_I can't explain' cause I don't know_

"Is that what happened with us? Was I just there?"

"Karen! No! I love you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

_No one can take your place_

_There is no other_

_Forever yours and yours alone_

"You're gay, Jack!" Karen yanked herself away from him, and Jack stood there silently, at a loss for words. "You slept with a man, because that's what you do. I'm so sorry, you must've been so unsatisfied all these years with a woman."

"Karen, that's not true!" Jack reached for her hand and she pulled away.

"No. I don't want to see you right now." Karen walked out the door. Jack glanced quickly at Will, who nodded for him to follow her.

Karen walked toward the elevator , standing with her arms folded as she waited for the doors to open and ignored Jack, who was standing behind her.

"Karen, please. I love you. It was a mistake. I feel horrible. Please!"

"Get away from me, Jack!"

Jack grabbed for her hand and she pulled away, knocking over a vase that was on a nearby table. It shattered as it hit the floor. The two fell silent, and only looked at each other. They were standing right in front of each other, but it felt like they were miles away. Karen looked up at him with a cold icy stare.

"I trusted you, with everything. I gave you my heart, and you kicked it under the table as soon as I wasn't looking. So that's all I mean to you, huh? What? Was I just part of some sexual experiment that you couldn't get out of? Well, you don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to be anything other than what you are Jack." The elevator doors opened and Karen stepped inside, "A fag." She pushed the "door close" button, and watched quietly as Jack disappeared from view. As soon as the doors had shut and she was alone in the elevator, she sank down to the floor in tears.

~~~~**~~~~

_(One week later)_

Jack had been staying with Will and Vince since he had confessed to Karen about his affair. He was miserable, staying in all day, sometimes not even turning the TV on, only moping in his bed. It reminded Will of the way Grace had been when Nathan left her. Only with Grace he had seen it before, he had been prepared. But Will had never seen Jack like this.

"Jack. Get out of bed. For me. Please." Will said.

"Why? Karen won't see me. She won't talk to me. She won't let me see Mia. I have nothing, everything else might as well just go away." Jack pulled the covers up over his head. Will sighed, frustrated as he left the room and walked back out to the living room.

Vince was in the kitchen, and he looked out at him.

"You need to fix this."

"Me? Why me?" Will asked.

"You're the one who made him tell her. You got him into this."

"It would've been worse if he hadn't told her, and she found out."

"What if she didn't find out?" Vince asked.

"The guilt was eating at him. Vince, honesty is the best policy. He had to tell her."

"So now he told her. Now she hates him. You fix it."

"How?"

"He's right." Will turned around at the unexpected sound of Jack's voice. Jack stood in the entryway, a blanket wrapped around him, his face red from crying, and his hair a tousled mess. "You have to help me fix this. Even though this is partially your fault, and I hate that I still trust your B.S. ideas. I do. You're my best friend, Will. So help me."

~~~~**~~~~

It turned out, Will was able to do a little more than Jack expected and he actually got Karen to agree to talk to Jack, at his apartment. Will attributed this to his "lawyer skills".

Karen didn't want him over at the penthouse, because she didn't want Mia catching site of him. Rosario kept telling Karen how cruel she was being, keeping Mia away from Jack after him being gone so long, but Karen wouldn't listen.

Will and Vince made sure they were all out of the house when Karen came over. Jack was nervously pacing on the balcony. He heard footsteps behind him, and whirled around.

"Karen."

"Hello, Jack." Karen said, her arms crossed and her expression stern.

Karen knew just how to get to him. Jack's heart was racing. Being away from Karen for eight months was bad, but having her right in front of him and knowing that she wouldn't let him touch her, it was so much worse.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking next to you_

"Will said you wanted to talk, so talk. I haven't got all day" Her voice was like icicles.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide_

_The more I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

"Karen, I know what I did was so, so stupid. It was wrong, and horrible, and I am so sorry. I don't know what I can do to fix this. No…I…I know there's nothing I can do to fix this. I can't. I did what I did, and I can't take it back."

"Exactly. So why am I here?"

"Because I love you. And I know you love me too, or else you wouldn't have come."

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"You're right. I do love you. I didn't see you for almost a year Jackie. I hated every second of it. But I didn't want Mia to miss you more than she already did, so I put on a brave face. But I missed you so much. And then, I find out that you had some fling with that guy. Was it really that easy for you?"

"No."

"You did it for three months."

"Karen, I just shut down! It was like…it was like I wasn't even there. My brain got set to auto-pilot, and I just went through the motions. Same thing, every day. I wanted to leave, I wanted to come back to you. But…I guess it was just my way of breaking out of the monotony. It made me feel something, for a few minutes anyway."

"I'll bet."

"But it wasn't you Karen. I hated it, and I felt worse that I did before, but I just…I couldn't stop. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am still a fag."

Karen was tearing up, standing there in front of him as he poured his heart out to her.

"No, Jackie." She shook her head. "You're not."

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

"I'm so sorry I said that to you. And I know you're being sincere with your apology. I know you love me. You show me every day. I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

"I want you to come home, Jackie." Karen reached out her hand to him.

Jack didn't take her hand, but instead quickly moved to her and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Karen smiled against his lips as he kissed her, and she felt her heart melting into a little puddle.

"Oh Karen, I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Shh. Don't talk about it. It's over with. I just want you right now."

"We have to get home, don't we?"

"Rosie's watching Mia. Why?"

Jack smiled wickedly.

~~~~**~~~~

When Will and Vince walked in the door, having dropped Ben off at Marilyn's house, they were a little surprised to find the place empty.

"Where did they go?" Vince asked.

"I guess they made up. Great!" Will said, heading for the refrigerator.

Vince went to open their bedroom door, and found it had been locked from the inside. He was quiet for a moment, and then looked back to the kitchen.

"Um…Will? I think I found them, and I think they're still making up."

"Oh no, not again!" Will groaned, putting his head on the counter in a melo-dramatic manner.


	18. We Two Can Be Good Company

Author's Notes: The title is from the song from "Oliver and Company". I thought it fit the chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 18: We Two Can Be Good Company

(August 8, 2014)

"Hey! Anybody home!" Jack called into the house as he walked in. He had been at an audition today, for a locally filmed TV show. He didn't know if he got the part yet, but he would find out before the week was up.

"Hello!" He called again, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" Mia came barreling through the entry from the kitchen and tackled him. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"Oh my god what? What's so exciting?" Jack asked, kneeling down to her with a big grin.

"I want to do something. And I really really want to do it, so please say yes, please!"

"Well…you have to ask me first."

"Ok." Mia cleared her throat, "Can I learn to play the piano?"

Jack didn't answer. Instead he only stood up slowly. Karen appeared from around a corner, her arms folded casually over her chest.

"Did she ask you? She's been waiting to ask you all day." Karen said.

"Yeah, she asked me."

"Well?"

"Yeah, well?" Mia said.

"Of course, the answer is yes!" Jack looked down at Mia, who was grinning from ear to ear. He picked her up and she hugged his neck tightly.

"Oh thank you Papa. Thank you! Yay! I love you sooooo much!" She kissed his cheek. He returned the kiss, setting her back down on the floor. Mia ran to Karen and hugged her as well. "When can I start? Let's start now! Let's start now!"

"But Mia, honey, we'll have to find you a teacher." Karen said.

"No. I want Papa to teach me."

Karen looked over at Jack, noticing that he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

~~~~**~~~~

Grace was leaned over her desk when Karen walked in the next morning, her purse swinging back and forth on her arm and humming to herself.

"Hi Gracie." Karen greeted her, pulling out her desk chair.

"Karen? What are you doing here? I didn't call you today."

"I know honey, but well, Jack's going to be out all day with Mia and I didn't want to be lonely."

"You're sure in a good mood."

"Oh honey, it's wonderful! Mia wants to learn to play piano, and Jackie's so excited to teach her. I love watching his face light up like a little boy on Christmas."

"Hmmm...I might have to take a while to get used to happy-go-lucky Karen. So, you and Jack are ok now?"

"Yeah, we're great. I've forgiven him for what happened, and I know it won't happen again. Jack loves me. He won't let me down." Karen said.

"Wow. It took me almost two and half years to forgive Leo after what he cheated on me, and you did it in two weeks."

"I had to forgive him, Grace. I know he felt bad about it, and if I didn't have Jack…I don't know what I would do."

There was a silence between the two women.

"Hey!" Karen piped up, "It's too early in the morning to be talking about all this depressing stuff. So, get out your scratch-n-sniff board, or whatever it is you use and start doodling up those houses!" Karen pulled out a copy of Vogue, and started flipping through it.

All was as it should be.

~~~~**~~~~

It had been years since Jack had been to the Main Street Music Studio. The old building had paint peeling from the walls, the hardwood floors needed re-finishing, but it was in other ways exactly the same. As he went in, holding Mia's hand, a young boy about eleven came running out, his sheet music in his hand.

"Where are we?" Mia asked.

"We're at a music store, to get a book for you." Jack explained to her.

"But we've got books at home."

"Those are books for big people. You're just starting, so you need a different kind of book. To help you learn." Jack looked around the room, housing tons of sheet music, CDs, even some old records, and a small selection of instruments. He then noticed an older woman with short blonde hair and glasses standing behind the counter. He knelt down to Mia. "See that lady? Go ask her if she has a book for you?"

Mia did as she was told, walking over and asking the woman for a book. The woman smiled pleasantly at her, and started to walk over to one of the shelves. Mia turned around and waved at Jack, "Papa! Come here!"

Jack started to walk over when the woman looked over at him, and lowered her glasses.

"Oh my goodness. Jack McFarland?"

"Ms. Dawson?" Jack gaped as he found himself staring at the woman who had been his piano teacher as a teenager.

"Jack McFarland, I haven't seen you in over twenty years."

"Oh god, don't remind me." Jack hugged the woman he called Ms. Dawson, "How are you?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'm fine. But you, what are you doing? Who is this little darling? Not your daughter?"

"She is."

"My name is Mia Emmaline McFarland." Mia said, introducing herself. "I'm going to play the piano, just like Papa."

"You know how good on the piano your father was? He was one of the best students I ever had." Ms. Dawson said.

"Really?"

Jack blushed, looking shy.

"A natural gift. You still play Jack?"

"Of course. I'll be the one teaching Mia."

"Oh? Well, I'd love to be able to offer my expertise as well, to help her along if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all! We'd love your help." Jack said.

Ms. Dawson laughed, "And the next time you come you'll have to bring your wife."

Jack stopped, uncertain of how to respond, "Oh…um…I'm not married."

"Oh? I'm sorry, I just assumed you having a daughter…"

Jack looked over at Mia, busy looking at all the books. "No, I mean I'm in a relationship, with a woman…I live with someone, but she isn't my…. Mia's situation is a little different. And, I'll explain more to you later."

Ms. Dawson left the conversation at that.

~~~~**~~~~

Jack and Mia took the subway on their way back to the penthouse, knowing Karen would raise hell if she was left without the limo. Mia loved the subway. She would walk up and down, spinning around on the poles, and singing.

Jack was sitting there lost in thought, when he felt Mia crawl up into his lap. He pulled her up close to him and kissed her head, petting her soft dark hair.

"Jack?"

"Yes Blueberry?"

"What's 'married' mean?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"The lady at the music store. She said you and Karen weren't married. What does that mean?"

Jack knew there would be harder questions she would ask him in the future. This one was fairly simple. But he was still having a hard time answering it.

"Well…married is a special word for two people who live together and love each other."

"But, you and Karen do that." Mia said, her eyes wide with wonderment.

"Yes. But, well…married people wear special rings."

"Karen wears lots of rings!"

Jack laughed, "You are very right."

"So why is it different?"

"Because…well…" Jack didn't really know what to tell her. Not in a way that it would make sense to her. "Mia, all that matters is that everybody loves each other, and takes care of each other, and that makes our family. Ok?"

Mia smiled big, "I love you, Papa."

"I love you back, Blueberry."

~~~~**~~~~

"So what did you two do today?" Karen asked, crawling into bed to cuddle up beside Jack. Her white satin nightgown fell soft against her skin, baring her arms and legs. "You were gone all day."

"We went over to Main Street Music, to find Mia a book. And, my old piano teacher still runs the place. She said she'd help teach Mia."

"But poodle, I thought you were going to teach her." Karen said, laying her head on his chest.

Jack wrapped an arm around her and began rubbing her back.

"Well I am, but Ms. Dawson is going to help. You know, I might get another acting job and I'll be rehearsing so I won't have as much time to…" He looked over at Karen, noticing her fearful eyes, "Karen, I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't say anything."

"Kare, I know what you're thinking. I know you."

Karen pouted her lips, "So what if I am thinking that?"

Jack laughed softly, kissing Karen's cheek, "I love it when you're vulnerable."

"You promise?"

"No acting job in the world could get me to leave you again."

"Even if it was in a Jerry Bruckheimer film playing opposite Johnny Depp?"

"Well…."

Karen didn't let Jack finish. Instead she turned and pulled herself on top of him, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"I love you Jackie."

Jack giggled, "You're such a suck up." He grabbed her arms and flipped her over. She squealed playfully as Jack held her down and tickled her, and she begged for him to stop. Even though she didn't really want him too.


	19. The Best Christmas Party Ever

Author's Notes: Lyrics used in this chapter are "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by various artists. Caution-this chapter may be almost to sweet. ^_^

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 19: The Best Christmas Party Ever

(December 24, 2014)

"Karen! These lights don't work! Where are the new ones?"

"Rosie's getting them!"

"Rosie!"

"I'm looking for them! Miss Karen moved them!"

"I did not!"

It was crazy commotion at the penthouse this morning, as Jack and Karen put up the last of the decorations for a big Christmas party they had decided to throw. Mia was helping Rosario string popcorn around the tree, and hanging ornaments. Jack was on the stairway putting lights up.

"Why did we have to wait to decorate at the last minute?" Rosario asked.

"Decorations should look fresh. Not like wilting lettuce." Jack responded.

Karen walked out from the living room, pausing to pet Mia's hair, before heading up the stairs to Jack. She came up behind him and hugged him around the waist.

"The house looks beautiful, Jackie."

"I knew being gay would come in handy one day."

"Oh! This party is going to be so much fun! I haven't had a Christmas party since the year Rosie got struck by lightning and we made her our tree. You two will finish the decorations while I'm gone, right?"

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To see Grace."

"But you're going to see Grace tonight."

"I know. But I want to go see her now. I need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"Girl stuff."

Jack smirked, "Are you going to brag about what an amazing lover I am?"

"I always do, Jackie." Karen smirked, planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll miss you."

Karen smiled flirtily as she headed back down the stairs and to the door.

~~~~**~~~~

"Gracie!" Karen announced her arrival as she opened the door to Grace's apartment. Grace looked up from the table, where she was sitting with Laila who was enjoying an afternoon snack. "Gracie Jane Adler, what are you doing sitting at home on this beautiful Christmas Eve day?"

"Um..Karen?" Grace stood up slowly, "Did you walk past some radiation on your way here?"

"No honey, it's just….um, I have to talk to you."

"Well?"

"Alone." Karen pointed at Laila.

"Oh." Grace patted her daughter on the back, "Laila, sweetie, would you…"

Laila looked up, "I know. You want to me leave. You're going to talk about adult stuff. But someday I'll be an adult too, and then…I'll know everything."

Grace watched Laila traipse up the stairs, even looking over her shoulder a few times as if she was checking to see if Grace was watching her. Each time Grace would give her "the mom look" and Laila would continue on her way.

"She'll be thirteen in five years. I can't wait." Grace said. "What did you want to talk about Karen?"

"Um, Grace, sit down."

"I am sitting down."

"Well then, maybe I should sit down."

"Karen. What are you doing? What's this about?"

"Um, you remember back when Jack and I first started living together, and we wanted to have a baby, but I never got pregnant so it just seemed like it wasn't meant to be. And then all that stuff happened and we got Mia, and everything was okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…looks like it finally took."

Grace was quiet for a moment, "What? Finally took what? Is that…" Grace gasped loudly, "Oh my god, Karen! You're pregnant?!"

"Six weeks. I went to the doctor yesterday."

"But Karen, aren't you a little to ol….oh, oh! My god! Karen! You're going to have a baby!" Grace hugged her friend. "Does Jack know?"

"No. I was going to tell him tonight at the party. I'm so nervous."

"Why?" Grace asked.

Karen looked away, "What if he doesn't want this anymore?"

"Karen, you know Jack wants this."

"But Gracie, I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be somebody's mother."

"You're doing fine with Mia."

"Mia. Mia doesn't even call me Mom. She's been calling Jack, 'Papa' almost all the time for months now. But she still calls me Karen, and that's all she's ever called me."

"Karen, it doesn't matter what your children call you. Mom is not in the name, it's what you are."

Karen shifted in her seat, draping her arm over the back of the chair, "I'm kind of scared, Grace."

"I know." Grace said, "But it'll be okay."

~~~~**~~~~

It was around 11 when the party really seemed to be underway. Karen was wearing a gorgeous full length red dress, sleeveless with sequins adorning it. She kept her black cashmere wrap slung around her shoulders, and had her hair fixed in her signature up-do. Jack was wearing black pants and a dress shirt and tie, but Karen had told him to leave it a little more casual and keep the jacket off tonight.

Grace and Leo were both here with Laila. Whenever Grace saw Karen as she walked around, she would nod in her direction. Karen wished she would stop though, she was making her so apprehensive.

Mia was wandering around the party rather bored. There were so many grown-ups, just talking about grown up stuff that she didn't understand. Whenever she tried to get Jack or Karen's attention, they would just pat her head and send her on her way. And Rosario was busy working.

"Mia!"

Mia looked up and saw Laila waving to her across the room. Her face cheered up, and she hurried over to see her friend.

"Hi Laila! What are you doing?"

"Look!" Laila pointed up at a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling overhead.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"It's mistletoe. Married people are supposed to stand under it and kiss. That's what my Mom said."

"What if they aren't married people?"

"Then they can't kiss. It's against the law."

"But, Papa and Karen kiss all the time and they aren't married."

"Then they shouldn't kiss."

Mia folded her arms crossly, "Papa said it doesn't matter if you're married, it only matters if you love each other."

"Well maybe they can kiss other place, but not under the mistletoe."

"Nuh-uh!" Mia cried, shoving Laila angrily.

Laila frowned, pushing the smaller girl back. Mia stumbled backward and fell into the bench of the piano, hitting her head. She looked up at Laila with tears brimming in her eyes, and started to cry.

Jack was first on the scene, of course, to the sound of his daughter's cries. He picked her up and coddled her head, looking confused, "What Mia? What happened?"

"She..she…" Mia sniffled, "She pushed me!" She angrily pointed at Laila.

"Laila Marie Marcus." Grace glared at her daughter.

"It was an accident." Laila said, trying to plead her innocence.

Jack stepped away and carried Mia into the bathroom, setting her up on the counter. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and she sniffled, peering up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Blueberry?"

"Yes. I think so."

"You want to tell me why Laila pushed you?"

"Because she's mean!"

"Mia."

"Because…because I pushed her first. Because she said you and Karen weren't allowed to kiss under the mistletoe because you aren't married, and she said that Auntie Grace said only married people can kiss under the mistletoe. And I told her what you said Papa, that it doesn't matter if you're married, it only matters if you love each other. But she didn't believe me, and I, I…so I pushed her." Mia sniffled again, taking a break from her long rant.

Jack chuckled, "Is that what it was all about? You were defending us?"

"Yes."

"Well how can I get made about that?" Jack kissed Mia's forehead. He heard a knock at the door, and turned around to see Karen walking in.

"We okay in here?" Karen asked.

"Just fine." Jack answered, "Though I do think Mia owes Laila an apology."

"But she…" Mia started, but Jack's expression told her to go no further. "Okay, I'll go."

Jack lifted her off the counter and set her down. Mia hugged him and Karen quickly before she went out again, shutting the door behind her.

"Jack?"

"Yes Karebear?"

"I'm glad we have a moment alone actually, because I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well…" Karen found herself fidgeting with her fingers again, "Jack, you know how we were trying to have a baby before?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what would you think about having a baby now?"

Jack was quiet. Karen's words weren't quite sinking in. Jack's naivety was part of what Karen loved about him, but sometimes...

"Jack? You didn't answer my question." Karen said.

"What would I think about having a baby now? Well I, I think….Karen, what are you saying?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday. I'm pregnant."

Jack's eyes beamed and his face lit up as he grabbed Karen in a tight hug and spun her around. She giggled as she hugged him back.

"I guess this means you're happy."

"Happy? Karen, this is perfect."

"Really? I wasn't sure. Since we already have Mia."

"We'll have Mia, and now we'll have another baby that's ours. I love you Karen Walker." Jack kissed her full on the mouth, "Come on. We have to tell everyone!"

"Poodle! Now?" Karen asked, pulling her fingers out of Jack's tight grasp.

"Everyone's here. It's the perfect time. Why not?"

"It's Christmas."

"Exactly."

~~~~**~~~~

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

That night everybody got to kiss under the mistletoe. Grace and Leo, Will and Vince, and Mia happily held between Jack and Karen as she reached up to touch the colorful plant. Everybody clapped for each kiss, feeling that this may just have been the best Christmas party ever.


	20. Sour Notes

Author's Notes: Hard chapter to write. I hope it flows okay. The conclusion to part 2 is coming!

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 20: Sour Notes

(March 8, 2015)

"Hey Blueberry!" Jack greeted Mia as he walked into the living room where she was seated at the piano. "You're getting so good. I can't wait to hear you play tomorrow."

Mia fidgeted, "I'm gonna be good!"

"You sure are!" Jack kissed her cheek.

Ms. Dawson had picked Mia to do a small part in the spring recital, usually reserved for more advanced students. Mia didn't know what a big deal this was, but Jack certainly did. He couldn't have been more proud of her, wishing Elliott was still around to see how wonderful she was.

"Papa! Come upstairs with me and help me pick out a dress."

Mia took Jack by the hand and started pulling him up the stairs to her bedroom. As they passed he and Karen's bedroom at the top of the stairs, he could hear the shower running from inside. Getting a wicked idea, he slipped his hand away from Mia.

"Go ahead Blueberry. I'll be right there."

"Kay." Mia hurried ahead to her room, while Jack slipped inside the door.

As he walked toward the bathroom, the sound of running water stopped. Then he heard another sound, one that he didn't hear often but he knew well. Karen was crying.

"Karebear?"

Karen whirled around, trying to quickly wipe her eyes and hide any signs that she had been crying, but she knew Jack had already seen.

"Jackie, what are you doing?"

"I was going to Mia's room. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong honey, I'm fine."

"You always cry when you're fine?" Jack frowned.

Karen lowered her eyes from him, placing a hand on her stomach. She was barely starting to show, and Jack thought she looked adorable.

"I'm scared. Something's not right."

"Karen. It's okay to be nervous." Jack stepped forward and took her hand, only to have her yank it away.

"I'm not nervous Jack, I said I'm scared! Something's wrong! I keep getting these shooting pains in my back."

"Kare, you're being paranoid."

"What if I'm not?"

"Did you call the doctor?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

Karen lowered her voice, "He said I was being paranoid."

"Exactly. Come here." Jack took Karen's hand again and pulled her to him, stroking her hair. Karen hugged him around the waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do." Karen whispered.

Jack sighed happily, always glad to be holding her, lost in the feel of her if only for a moment.

"Papa!!!" Mia's voice came shrieking down the hallway from her bedroom.

"Think you can handle two of those?" Karen asked, smiling.

"I can't wait for it." Jack said.

~~~~**~~~~

Will was busy at his desk when he heard a knock at his window. He looked up, and saw Jack standing there waving at him. Jack lifted up Mia so she could wave too. Will motioned for them to come in as he got up from his desk.

"Hi Uncle Will!" Mia said as she ran to hug Will.

"Hey Mia, what are you and Jack up too?"

"Papa and I are doing stuff." Mia replied.

"We just had lunch after we met up with Ms. Dawson. We're on our way back to the house now."

"Is Karen feeling better?" Will asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Jack shifted, putting his hands in his pockets, "I mean, she told me what was bothering her, I gave her the reassurance that everything was fine. She's okay."

"Is she okay? Jack, you don't know. You're not a doctor. Women have instincts about this kind of thing. I really think you should take her to the doctor to make sure."

"She's fine, Will."

Will said nothing more, not wanting to press the matter. "Mia, are you excited about tonight?"

"Kind of." Mia answered.

"Oh, you are too excited. You told me you were." Jack said, patting her head, "Come on Blueberry, we have to get home and get in a little more practice before you're big recital. Yay!"

Mia took Jack's hand, but she didn't look as happy as Jack perceived her to be. Will watched quietly as they left, returning to his work.

~~~~**~~~~

(_The next day-at the recital)_

Mia hurried down the hallway to the backstage area, Jack running to keep up with her. He hated to admit, middle age made up less spry on his feet than he used to be. But keeping up with a four year old was difficult for anybody, who wasn't a four year old.

Mia wore a bright green dress with silver jewels adorning the bottom, her hair pulled back into a partial ponytail. Karen was out front in the audience with Will and Grace, knowing she would only be in the way if she insisted on going backstage with Jack. Ms. Dawson saw Mia hurrying by, and called out to her.

"Mia! Darling, come in here."

"Hi Ms. Dawson! I'm all ready!" Mia said.

"I'll say you are. You look beautiful. Where's your father?"

"He's coming."

"Ok, now you're the fifth person to go on. So you can go ahead and stand backstage, and I need to talk to your father a minute, and then we'll be right there with you when you're ready to go on. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good girl."

~~~~**~~~~

Jack joined the others in the audience, taking a seat next to Karen. She grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his own. They sat quietly as they watched the first four students, all of who were in their early to mid teen years come out, play their pieces and leave. When it came time for Mia, Ms. Dawson came out on the stage for her announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very pleased to introduce this next student. She's one of my youngest, but she's making wonderful progress. And, as a matter of fact, her father was one of my students many years ago. I hope you'll all give her a warm welcome. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Mia McFarland."

The audience clapped, and their particular group cheered loudest of all as they waited for Mia to walk out on stage. But as Ms. Dawson looked uneasily to the wings, it seemed Mia wasn't coming.

"Um, Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have a little case of stage fright. Please be patience, and give us just a few minutes." Ms. Dawson hurried backstage.

"I better go make sure she's okay." Jack said, getting up from his seat.

"Poodle, why don't you just let her teacher handle it?" Karen said.

"I'm her teacher too, Kare. And I'm her father."

Karen sighed, letting Jack go.

When he got backstage Ms. Dawson was talking to Mia in the corner, and they had let the next student go ahead and go on. Mia was sniffling quietly as Ms. Dawson held her hands and talked to her calmly.

"Blueberry? What's wrong?" Jack asked, kneeling down to her level.

"I don't want to go Papa! I'm scared!"

"Oh Mia, there's nothing to be scared of. You're good. And everyone's waiting for you. Uncle Will and Auntie Grace are here, and they want to see you."

"Please don't make me Papa. I can't! I'm too young to go!" Mia dramatically grabbed onto his legs.

"Melodrama runs in the family I see." Ms. Dawson remarked. "Jack if she doesn't want to it's fine. The other students can fill the time. Don't force her."

"Just, let me talk to her a minute, ok?"

Ms. Dawson nodded in understand and walked away, leaving Jack to his daughter. Jack took Mia by the hand and pulled her up.

"Mia, listen, this is a very big deal. Ms. Dawson wanted you to come here and do this because she thinks you're very good, and she thinks you're very special. And so do I. Now, won't you please do this? For me?"

"Are you still gonna love me if I don't?" Mia asked.

"Of course. I'll always love you."

"Then no."

Jack groaned loudly, unwittingly getting frustrated with her, "Mia! You were so excited this morning! What happened?"

"I was pretending! I didn't want to make you mad."

"I'm not going to get mad."

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not!" Jack took a deep breath, "Mia, you have to do this. Please do this. It would make everyone so happy, and I promise you'll be good."

"Ms. Dawson said I don't have to."

"Ms. Dawson isn't in charge of you, I am!"

Mia sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek. Jack had never gotten on to her for anything before. She had never seen him act this way.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around to see Will standing behind him, Grace and Karen lingering in the doorway.

"If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have too."

"Not your decision Will." Jack said.

"Jack, this really isn't worth getting upset over. She'll have lots of recitals."

"When did you turn into such a stage parent? I never thought you would be like this. You're pressuring her." Will said.

"I don't need you to tell me how to raise my daughter, ok?"

"Guys! We don't need this!" Grace yelled, noting the agitation between the two men growing.

"Poodle, please. Let's just go home." Karen put her hand against the wall, then suddenly doubled-over in pain.

"Karen?" Grace said, "What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm okay. I'm okay. It's just….ahh!" Karen cringed again, her hand on her stomach.

"Ok, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Gracie, its stomach cramps. I'm fine."

"Karen, you're pregnant. You don't ignore these things. I know, remember? Come on. Jack?"

"Jackie?"

Jack looked over at Will, Mia still huddled in the corner.

"I'll stay with Mia, you go."

Jack hurried over to take Karen's hand, and they quickly followed Grace outside to the limo.

~~~~**~~~~

By the time they got to the hospital, Karen's pain had gotten much worse. Jack was terrified, but he was trying not to let her see that. Though Karen knew Jack so well, she probably knew already. It seemed they had barely walked through the door before a nurse came to take her into one of the emergency rooms.

"You'll have to go to the waiting room." The young blonde nurse said to Jack.

"I'm with her." Jack said.

"Are you family?"

"I'm the father."

"Well if you aren't family, or legally married, you can't go with her."

"Why?"

"Hospital rules. Sorry."

"Jack, come on, let's just go sit down." Grace said, grabbing his arm.

"But…I…" Jack pulled away from Grace and walked over to Karen, taking her face in his hands. "I'll be right out here ok. I'm not far away. I promise I'll come be with you as soon as they'll let me, ok?"

"Don't worry Poodle, I'm sure it's nothing."

Jack smiled at her optimism, knowing she was as scared as he was. He kissed her softly, then let the nurse take her back.

Grace settled in next to him, pulling her cell phone out to call Will and let him know what was going on. She put her hand on top of Jack's for reassurance.


	21. May It Be

Author's Notes: Only one chapter left! Part three begins soon! Lyrics used in this chapter are from "May It Be" by Hayley Westernra, and "I Promise You" by Judith Owen. I highly suggest listening to the songs as you read.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 21: May It Be

(March 9, 2015)

A couple of hours had gone by when Will came running into the waiting room. Jack looked up with a start, having nearly fallen asleep on Grace's shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mia?" Jack asked.

"Vince is watching her, she's fine."

"God, I can't believe I talked to her like that. I'm a bad father. I don't even know why I did it. I just thought, wow, my little girl, up on stage, playing the piano and everybody clapping for her. I was so proud of her. But I didn't act proud of her, did I?"

"You want to know what I think?" Will asked.

"Not really, but I know you'll tell me anyway."

Will sighed, taking a seat next to Jack. "I think, that you got upset because you were trying to live your fantasies of being on stage through Mia."

"Will, I'm on stage. I can get work now. Usually."

"Yeah, but it took you a long time. A really long time. I mean, years."

"The point Will, find one."

"I'm just saying, that was something you had worked for your whole life. And Mia was getting it handed to her at four years old. You wanted her to love it, but maybe for the wrong reasons."

Jack groaned, "Crap! Why are you always right?" He leaned back in the seat, "I'll have to make it up to her somehow. I hope she still wants to play piano."

"How's Karen? Any word?"

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Jack looked for a clock, jumping up from his chair, "I fell asleep. Grace, did anyone come in? Have you heard anything?"

"No. No one. I've seen them running past that door all night, but no one's said a thing to me."

Jack started out the door to the nurse's station. Will and Grace knew there was no use asking him to wait, not when Karen was involved.

When Jack got to the nurse's station he looked annoyingly at the young blonde nurse who was the one who had greeted them when they came in. She was sitting non-chalantly reading a book.

"Excuse me?" Jack snapped, "Where is the doctor? I've been here for two hours, I don't know what's going on, and I haven't heard anything about my partner. I want to see her, right now."

"You can go back when the doctor says so." The nurse replied, not even looking up from her book.

"Listen Miss Thing." Jack reached over the desk and shut the book, "I am in no mood. Now you call the doctor, and tell him I want to talk to him. Now."

The nurse rolled her eyes, but did as she was told, getting on the phone and paging over the intercom.

Jack walked back into the waiting room and sat down again between his friends. He sighed as this time he leaned on Will's shoulder, saying nothing.

~~~~**~~~~

About twenty minutes later, a young doctor finally appeared at the waiting room door.

"Which one of you is here with Karen Walker?"

"We all are." Jack said, standing up, "But I'm her…"

"Significant other?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I apologize for being so long. We had to do several tests, to make sure she was okay after the ordeal. And she was very upset."

"Upset? Wait, why? What ordeal? What happened? Is she okay?"

"No one's told you anything?"

"No."

"My goodness, I'm so sorry. I thought one of the student nurses came out to tell you. Mr…?"

"McFarland. Jack McFarland."

"Mr. McFarland, you were aware that Karen getting pregnant at her age was unusual?"

"Yes."

"Not to say it doesn't happen, because it does. Women have babies at all ages. But, it is more difficult for older women. There's a higher risk of problems."

"What problems?"

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Karen did suffer a miscarriage. She lost the baby. It seemed the pregnancy was too much for her body to handle."

"But she's….she's…" Jack grabbed on to the door frame, the shock of the news making him weak in the knees. Will and Grace watched silently from inside the room, hearing bits and pieces of the conversation. Enough to know what was going on. Grace had to hold back her own tears.

"Again, I am so very sorry."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, of course. I'll take you back right now."

The doctor motioned for him to follow. Jack quietly looked back in the room at Will and Grace, before following the doctor down the hallway.

~~~~**~~~~

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

"Karebear?" Jack whispered quietly as he leaned around the door into her hospital room. It was dark inside. Karen was curled up with a pillow, hugging it close to her chest. She looked up when she heard his voice.

"Jackie?"

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

"Oh, Karen." Jack stepped further into the room, walking over to the bed.

"You know?"

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. "

"I wanted this for us so much."

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, how far you are from home_

"I know. But you don't need to be sorry."

Karen held out her hand, and Jack took it in his. He knelt down beside her bed, and leaned his head against her hand. Karen smiled as she kissed his temple, letting a tear trickle down her face and graze his skin.

"We'll be okay."

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now_

"Is Mia okay?" Karen asked, her voice soft.

"She's fine. She's with Vince, at Will's apartment."

"Wilma's here?"

"He is. Grace is still here too."

"Both of them?"

"Because they care about you, Karen."

"What are we going to tell Mia?"

"We'll think of something."

"Where were you? I told them to get you hours ago."

Jack groaned, "That snot-nosed little bitch at the front counter wouldn't let me come back. You're not legally married." He said in a mocking tone. "I hate that I wasn't here with you."

"Better for you. I wouldn't want you to see me a mess."

Jack managed a small smile, brushing Karen's hair from her face, "I've seen you a mess, Kare. I've seen you in every possible light, and you are always beautiful. You will always be beautiful."

Karen chuckled, though Jack could hear tears behind the laughter, "God Jackie, I swear I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry this happened." She shut her eyes, letting the tears fall. "I wanted to have a baby with you. I wanted to know that I could love somebody like that."

_May it be the shadow's call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

Jack stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Karen into his arms, "You do that every day. With Mia. And me. Karen, you've never disappointed me. Not even now."

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

"I love you so much."

_Mornie utulie_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantie_

_A promise lives within you now_

"I love you too, Jackie."

_A promise lives within you now_

~~~~**~~~~

The next few weeks, Karen tried to brush everything aside, as Karen always did. Never mentioning her pregnancy, or her miscarriage to anyone. Those who knew, knew. And those who didn't know, knew better than to ask.

But Jack noticed Karen's unusually quiet demeanor. She was quick to just shrug on and go along with something, not make any remarks, not try and get things her way, like she always did. This particular day Jack found her in the living room, watching a movie on TV.

"Hey Kare. What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Poodle. Nothing. Just watching this movie."

"It's that Lifetime?"

"Yeah."

"Karen, you have to snap out of this!" Jack claimed, rushing to her side.

"What?" Karen laughed, "Jackie, what are you talking about?"

"This Karen. You. You're acting weird. You're passive, you're non-judgmental, you're watching Lifetime and it's freaking me out! I want my Karen back."

"I am your Karen silly!"

"I know you're still upset, about what happened. Even though you don't want to talk about it." Karen was quiet, and Jack continued, "You know, one of the worst parts about that whole thing was that they wouldn't let me stay with you. But there is a way we could make sure that never happens again."

Karen sighed, "Get married?"

"Exactly."

"Poodle, if we ever get married I want to it to be for the right reason. Not because you're trying to make a statement."

"But I'm not trying to make a statement. We know we're going to be together the rest of our lives anyway. Why not make it official?"

"If we already know that, why do we have to make it official?" Karen said, "Jackie, please. Let's just be like we are."

Jack pulled Karen into a long slow kiss, his lips caressing hers. Her fingers came up to touch his face, and she smiled contentedly, knowing exactly how much he loved her.

_So if you feel afraid_

_And if your hope is gone_

_Just remember these things I promise you_

_I will move heaven_

_I will move hell and earth to be where you are_

_I will move heaven_

_And it may take my life_

_It may take forever_

_I promise you_


	22. The Way It's Always Going To Be

Author's Notes: This chapter concludes the second installment of my Jack & Karen story. Part three is coming. I just couldn't fit everything I wanted into part 2. Thank you so much to my readers for your wonderful reviews. It is very much loved! The lyrics used in this chapter are "You" sung by Jane Krakowski.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of NBC and their own creators; as is any piece of an episode needed for the chapter. I make no money from this. Any song lyrics used are also property of their own creator.

Hereafter And Forever

Part 22: The Way It's Always Going To Be

(August 17, 2015)

"Papa! Papa, wake up!" Mia tapped Jack's shoulder with her hand as she tried to wake him, "Papa! Wake up!"

Jack groaned into his pillow. Without even looking at the clock, he knew it was early. "Mia? What is it?"

"We have to practice waking up, Papa. I start school tomorrow."

"I know you do. But that's tomorrow, Blueberry. Let's sleep late today, ok?"

Mia sighed, "But I can't go back to sleep now. I'm already here."

Jack knew when he was defeated. He sat up and pulled the covers down, yawning as he reached for the alarm clock just to confirm the time. Seven AM.

"Let's wake up Karen too." Mia said, beginning to pad over to the other side of the bed.

"No." Jack said, grabbing her arm, "We are not going to wake Karen up. We are going to let Karen sleep. She can get up when she wants too. Now, come on." Jack lifted Mia onto his shoulders, "We'll make breakfast. What do you want?"

"Eggs Benedict."

"You don't even know what that is."

"I know it's got eggs in it."

"How about pancakes?"

"Oh, that's so boring."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yay!"

~~~~**~~~~

As Jack expected, he wasn't even halfway done with getting out the pancake ingredients when Mia nodded off to sleep at the table. Jack carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch, before heading back up to the bedroom. He tried to stay quiet as he snuck back under the covers.

"Where were you?" Karen asked.

"Aw, Kare. I was trying not to wake you."

"You didn't. I woke up when I realized you were gone."

"Mia thought she would be an early-riser today, wanted to make pancakes."

"Where is she?"

"Asleep on the couch."

Karen giggled softly. Jack scooted over in the bed so that he was right next to her, draping an arm around her waist.

"She starts school tomorrow." Karen said.

"I know. I can't believe it. Karen, our little girl is growing up." Jack faked sobbed into the blankets.

Karen laughed, turning over so that she was facing him and planting a kiss on his lips.

~~~~**~~~~

Karen, Rosario, and Mia had gone out to the shops for the afternoon, so in his free time Jack decided to go over and see Will. Jack happened upon him in the middle of lunch, and hopped up on his desk, helping himself to half of his sandwich.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Eating. Give me my sandwich." Will reached for it and Jack pulled away.

"Oh come on, I haven't lunch yet and I'm starving."

"Go buy your own food with your millions of dollars."

"Will, money should be saved for more important things. Like shoes, and vacations."

"Right…where's Karen?"

"Out with Mia and Rosie. Said she'd be gone all afternoon." Jack hopped off the desk, popping the last bit of sandwich into his mouth. "Will, if I asked you to marry me, you'd say yes, right?"

"No."

Jack sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter? Did you…did you propose to Karen?"

"No. Not exactly. I hinted at it. But, she doesn't want to. I don't get it. Why wouldn't she want to marry me Will?"

"Well, she's already been married four times, and none of them worked out. Yours is the most successful relationship she's ever been in. Maybe she doesn't want to jinx it."

"You know it didn't matter to me so much before. But then, after what happened at the hospital. They wouldn't let me stay with her, and I should've been there. I should've been right there with her, the whole time."

"I know." Will said.

"So why take a chance on that happening again? What if something really bad happened to one of us? Then what?"

"Jack, you shouldn't want to marry Karen just because of one unfortunate incident. You have to want to marry her for the right reasons."

"That's what Karen said."

"See? She knows what she's talking about."

Jack hated it when Will made a point. Especially a good point. But it seems he had done it once again. And Jack had to agree with him. Karen always got what she wanted, exactly when she wanted it. Even him.

~~~~**~~~~

"Why are we here?" Mia asked, looking out at the store, then up at Karen.

"We're going to get you some new school clothes, honey. All the other kids will be so jealous of you."

"Because I'm pretty, and I have money. Right?"

Karen put a hand to her chest, "Aw, they learn so fast."

"Miss Karen, shouldn't you and Mister Jack be doing this together. Why don't you call him?" Rosario said.

"He knows I'm here Rosie, he's doing his own thing. It's not like we have to spend every waking minute together."

"But Miss Karen…"

"Mia..go ahead and start looking around. But stay close okay, stay in this section." Karen said to me, sending her off to browse the clothing. She then turned to Rosario, "Look, Jack and I may be a couple…but we're not…a couple. He does his thing, I do mine, and no one gets any extra say about it."

"You'd get mad if he was here without you."

"So?"

"And why do you keep saying no when he wants to marry you?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"It just…it just isn't right, Rosie. Me being married to Jack? It makes my brain go all fuzzy, like when I used to drink a lot of Smirnoff."

"You're stupid."

"Excuse me?!"

"Even after all these years, Mister Jack loves you with all his heart, and I know you love him too. But you're afraid one day you'll wake up and it'll all be over, and he'll be out chasing men again. So you don't want to get too invested. Well too late for that."

Karen didn't know how to come back to that.

It was true. There were moments she thought about what she would do if one day Jack decided this didn't work for him anymore. Now, Karen had more to lose than ever before.

~~~~**~~~~

That night, just after Jack had put Mia to bed, he came back downstairs where Karen was curled up on the couch with a blanket pulled over her.

"Poodle? Come sit with me, I want to talk to you."

"Talk like…have an actual conversation? Or do you just want to make out?"

"No, I want to talk." Karen said.

"Oh. Ok." Jack sat down slowly, "Everything okay?"

"Jackie…this isn't a fling, right?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I worry that you might…get bored with me."

"Karen! I love you! I've lived with you for almost ten years now. We're raising Mia together. We almost had another baby together. We're a family, Kare. This isn't a fling."

Karen sighed, "I think I would like to marry you…someday. But not now. Now just isn't the time. You understand, right Jackie?"

"Yeah. Will explained it to me."

"Oh, did he?" Karen raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "We really haven't changed, have we?"

"Maybe a little. I don't drink like a fish anymore, and you can finally say the word 'ball' without giggling."

"Ball." Jack giggled, "Well, most of the time."

"But you know what? Deep down we're still the same kooky crazy people we've always been."

"You know Mia will be at school all day tomorrow. We'll have tons of free time. Maybe we should do something to celebrate how much we haven't changed."

"Hmm…go shopping in the morning, and then have loud raunchy sex all over the house in the afternoon?"

"You read my mind." Jack smirked, "Let's practice." He leaned over Karen and started trailing kisses down her neck.

Karen giggled, "Jackie…don't start if you're not going to finish."

"Who says I'm not going to finish? I'm very thorough."

"I know."

Karen laughed as Jack continued to trace hot wet kisses over her skin, unbuttoning the top buttons of her blouse to kiss her chest. She leaned her head back against the sofa, smiling contently.

"Jackie…."

Jack came up and whispered something in her ear. A sly smile spread across her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

_I never felt alone._

_I was happy on my own_

_And who would ever know_

_There was something missing_

_I guess I didn't see the possibility_

_It was waiting all the time_

_But it never crossed my mind_

_Till you opened up my eyes_

_Now all I think about is_

_You in my life, in my dreams._

_In my heart, I know it's true._

_That I belong with you_

_Because of you in my world, in my arms._

_I have everything and I_

_Can't imagine what I'd do_

_Without you_

_I never thought that love would be_

_Such a curiosity_

_What attracted you to me_

_Was so unexpected_

_But it was waiting all the time_

_And it never crossed my mind_

_Till you opened up my eyes_

_Now all I think about is_

_You in my life, in my dreams_

_In my heart I know it's true_

_That I belong with you_

_Because of you in my world, in my arms_

_I have everything and I_

_Can't imagine what I'd do_

_Without you_

_I can't imagine what I'd do_

_Without you_


End file.
